Human or a Wingly?
by DarkBlaze
Summary: *Ch. 17* (Gah big delay~Neo) Neo: 3 years later: Theres a 2nd Dragon Campaign. All the kingdoms will be at war and such. R& R...please...? Redblaze: And please don't ask how long this will be, we don't know.
1. Chapter1RedBlaze

Hi all! This is Redblaze speaking, er, typing. Now we have a treat for you today! Dark-Crystal Dragoon and I have teamed up and are now writing what I hope will become a successful fic. And please oh please review! We would love to hear comments about the fic. Any way, we don't have it completely planned out yet so bear with us until we know what we're doing. Thanks and enjoy! And just so you know, POV will change.

P.S. Both our characters will appear, so be prepared.

P.S.S. A double space means a new POV.

I quietly traversed the long trail ahead of me in my ever-continuing journey. With every step I managed to keep myself going. I held tight to the bloody gash across my chest. With every second, I lost blood. I cursed at my foolishness for even thinking of going there.

I had traveled to the ancient graveyard at the foot of Mount Draconis. I ignored the old adventurer's warnings about the spirits that guarded the spot. But I had heard a rumor of one such as I who lived therein. One who hadn't been born of fully of human blood or of wingly blood. But perhaps that is all they were. Rumors. I had left the graveyard, glad to be alive.

But even though the rumors seemed false, I will never give up as I journey onward to find one who shares my species. 

As I traveled, darkness fell. Yet my wound had not healed. Blood still oozed from the area beneath my fingers. I felt the warmth of my blood and continued walking, ignoring the feeling of lightheadedness. I would never give up on my mission. And yet, I knew that I was meant to fail it from the beginning. Fate would have it that I was the only one. But I don't believe entirely in fate.

I felt more blood leave me as I began to drag my feet along the trail. Even though I had applied much first aid, the wound healed none. I managed to find my way to a small canyon with high rock walls. It may have been because of the loss of blood, but I felt as though I were being watched. Twice I believed to have seen a shadow dart across the moonlit walls.

I felt an uneasy feeling as I walked deeper into the canyon. My wound felt as though it had finally began to slow its bleeding. I heard a light but definite footstep. I slowly reached into the veils of my robes and withdrew a bluish sword attached to a silver handle. The Diamond Star.

I took another step before hearing a rock clatter down the side of the wall to my right. I turned sharply, to see what seemed to be a shadow disappear behind some rocks. I uneasily began to walk again and felt eyes watching my every move. I walked into the shadow created by a small tunnel. Darkness swirled around me. I raised the Diamond Star to my lips and muttered a few words. The blade glowed a bright blue. As it lit up, I felt as though something else was very near me, maybe a few feet away. But when I turned, I saw nothing. 

I stood quietly, surveying my surroundings when I saw a chip of a stone fall from the ceiling of the cave. I looked up. There, a few feet over my head, was a beast with eyes that shone a bright white color. But I could feel that this had been in here for a long time and had not been following me. But it attacked me all the same. 

In my weakened condition, I had barely begun to raise my sword when I was thrown to the ground. I felt the darkness closing in before hearing the anguished cries of the beast and a sound of a fighter. I felt my consciousness begin to go. Before I passed out, I caught a small glimpse of what appeared to be a woman with a disgusted look on her face. I barely got a glimpse of the silver eyes above me before the last of my consciousness left me. 

When I awoke, day had risen. I felt my head and realized that my robes had been removed. I looked around. I was in a clinic in some town. I stood and found my robes quickly. I reached for where the Diamond Star was hidden within my robes. I tossed my hood over my head to hide my face. As much as I dislike it, no one may see my face and live.

I walked out of the room I was in and stopped the first nurse who passed me. "Who has seen me since I was brought here?" I asked in a toneless voice.

"The whole town had seen you when you were brought to this village. I don't see why you wear that hood. You have…" She was cut short as I thrust and withdrew my blade from her body. I now knew what had to be done.

I stepped outside the clinic, wiping the blood that belonged to the workers off the Diamond Star. I strode from building to building, finding out who had seen me before slaughtering the people who had. I hated when I was forced to kill the innocent, but no one may see my face and live. But what of the woman who had brought me here? She had not been one of the people who had begged at the end of my sword.

I turned to walk away. I had heard what was coming long before it had come close. I spun around and grabbed the arrow out of the air. I slashed through the air with the Diamond Star and a flame flew from the tip. The town was gone in half a minute. 'And now,' I thought as my brow furrowed, 'the woman must be found.'

I found my location soon. I had been in a small village to the northeast of the village of Seles. The canyon where I had seen the figure lie to the east of me. I journeyed there, wondering what I would do when I got there. The woman had clearly been a master fighter, for it had seemed that she killed the beast with little effort. I chuckled darkly to myself. "It will be the first good fight in years." I then entered the canyons.

I climbed the peaks of the canyon, and sat upon the highest one. I stared out across the desolate plains, waiting the fall of night. I felt the curve of the Diamond Star and laughed. No matter how good a fighter she is, she has no idea of the power I possess. I felt the black stone that I had been given the day my parents were killed. I'm not sure I'll even need it.

I listened intently to many noises. A hawk screeching some twenty miles away. A cricket humming its melody. My head jolted up as I heard the sound rebound off the walls of the canyon, echoing back to me. A rock being moved by a strong foot. I smiled. So my opponent is still here. I'll keep a watch for her.

I had sat for nearly an hour and night had fallen before I saw her. I saw her appear suddenly on a pillar a small distance away. I stood and examined her features. She turned slowly to look at me. The wind blew, causing her cloak to ruffle behind her. Even at a distance, I could see every feature. I saw her silvery eyes staring at me as I stared back. Her ebony hair blew behind her with the wind. I quickly realized that she would be a good fight indeed. She seemed to have a lance and a blade, both black, strapped to her. It looked as though she had tried to hide it, but with my keen eyesight, I could see a small dagger hidden within her boot. I also saw something that managed to strike a twinge of fear in me. The Dragon Buster. Somehow, the fabled weapon had fallen into her hands. Yet no power can even match the Diamond Star.

I saw her eyes examining my every characteristic. Seeing as she had already seen me, I undid the hood so that my hair blew freely. She seemed to absorb every curve and corner of my body, as if looking for a weakness. I reached within my robes and felt the magic flow through me as I drew the Diamond Star.

She drew her own blade, yet neither of us moved. I decided that it would have to be me who made the first move. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I felt myself disappear and travel at faster than light speeds. I reappeared upon the pillar she was on. She seemed unimpressed by my technique and held her blade steady.

"What is it that you want?" She spat.

"I wish only to fight the one who saw my face." I smirked.

"So be it. Prepare to die!" She dashed at me and swung with excellent precision. 

I dodged and blocked her blow. She made another slice that I narrowly missed. I swung at her and felt the Diamond Star connect with her own blade. I stared her in the eyes with not a look of hate as I normally hold for my enemies, but with a look of determination. 

"You fight well. Never has someone survived even my first attack." I calmly spoke.

"This coming from the one who nearly died in a cave." She retorted.

I slashed again and flipped over her blade. I spun around and jumped, performing a spinning kick. I barely touched her as she dodged. She then spun and kicked me in the chest. I stumbled back, surprised by the force of the blow. I thrust my sword at her again before dropping down and swinging my leg. She jumped over my kick and I narrowly ducked her counter blow that was aimed at my head.

I backed slowly away with the Diamond Star held up in the air. "Diamond Star Wind!" I yelled, calling powerful gusts of wind to emit from the Diamond Star. It blew against her, pushing her back toward the edge of the pillar. It would all be over when she fell. 

Suddenly she ran through the gales of wind and slammed into me with her elbow. I fell backward and had an idea. I pretended to accidentally fall from the ledge. I flipped as I fell and I landed harmlessly on my feet. I was surprised when she did the same. Only a wingly can pull that off! I can because I'm a half-wingly. How can she?

I had no time to ponder as the fight became a large battle. Few blows had been landed throughout the entire fight. I didn't dare use the stone's power for fear of the Dragon Buster.

I swung and missed by an inch. I realized suddenly what I had to do. I raised the Diamond Star high. "Sacrificial Burst!"

The Diamond Star flew out of my fist and embedded itself in the ground. As it did so, a mighty explosion ripped from it. I was flung back by the explosion. The same happened to my opponent. We both hit the ground and neither of us stood as the Diamond Star settled back into its sheath. I could see that she was unconscious. A second later, so was I. 

I stood in the castle of Bale. Albert, the king of Serdio and a good friend of mine, had called us to this spot for a meeting. The king had greeted me with a warm handshake while we waited for the others. Soon all but Rose had arrived. I was confused when Albert said, "Good. Now that everyone is here, the meeting can begin."

"What about Rose?" I asked, concerned about my friend that I had helped resurrect. 

"She is the point of the meeting." Albert said slowly.

"Why? What happened to Rose?" I asked.

"Yesterday, two large villages had been wiped out much the way Neet had been destroyed years ago. It is as if the Black Monster reawakened inside Rose. I'm sorry to say it, but we must stop her. But what confuses me is the second town. The few survivors reported being attacked by a man clad in black. That could easily be mistaken as the Black Monster. But how can Rose be in two places at once?"

"That's what I want to find out." I said quietly. Why must I fight Rose? This tears me up inside. She was once my best friend but now… I can't believe it.

Um… more to come in a while. Dark-Crystal Dragoon should be writing the next chapter. Uh, review if you liked it and we'll try to continue it as soon as possible. Thanks. 


	2. Chapter2DarkCrystalDragoon

**__**

Yup! 'Tis my turn to write the chapter!!!! Mwaaaahhhaaaa *cough* Oh, anyways I tried to make it match RedBlaze's chapter 1 so….did I do a good job? Please tell me! Yeah, and sorry if my chapter is kinda short I am just not good at beginnings ye know. ~*Crystal*~

Chapter 2

I slowly awoke, it appeared to be getting Dark again. I tried to remember what had happened, thinking hard….the battle! I hastily got to my feet & reached into my robes for the Diamond Star, I looked across for the women, she was awake and standing before me a few feet away…

"…What going to use your magic against me now?" the women spat seeing me grip the Diamond Star in my hand ready to strike…

"As much as I may hate it not one may see my face and live…" I told her loosing my patients…She gave me a keen look and her mouth twisted into an evil grin

"…Is that so? Does thy, use magic to murder the innocent after they have seen your face? Taking advantage of these pathetic humans? Most of which can not defend them selves against a simple beast…?" She asked, I was taken aback, hearing her call her own species pathetic…but than…she couldn't be human…

"…Then…you are not of human blood?"-I asked still gripping my blade

"…that of half…."-Crystal

"So you are the one whom is half human, half wingly?" I asked thinking I had found the one of which the rumors spoke of…

"…Indeed, and you are the same, I see…" she told me

'so I have found you…another of my species…but,…you have seen my face…' I thought trying to decide what was to come next…I was brought back by her voice-

"Have you come to slay the beast terrorizing the town?", before I could answer I saw her mouth twist into another evil grin "it has already been done, but I see you destroyed the town and the villager in which I was going to collect my pay…just for they have seen your face…Ah well fate has once again claimed those soles, 'twas a shame it didn't get to be thy, whom slaughtered the town…" 

'What's this? Did she…'enjoy' taking the lives of innocent people?' I thought "So than you enjoy taking the lives of the innocent? When it is not there time to die?"

"It will be there time to die, soon enough…." the woman put her long blade away "I have a meeting with his majesty…for the town you have slaughtered…they suppose it is the 'black monster'… " I heard the woman say walking away, and before I could stop her, she disappeared from my view with a flash of light.'

'I'll find you…' I thought to my self, before setting off myself I search.

I looked across the tranquil land…the remains of few buildings lay there….burned… "This is the first village the 'black monster' attacked…"

"It does look like it was destroyed much in the way Neet had been…" I heard Dart comment, and I could see the pain in his blue eyes he did so, Shana patted his arm sympathetically.

"Don't worry…" she told him

"Yeah, we'll stop Rose!" Meru exclaimed not knowing this was making things worse & more difficult for the rest of us.

"Meru…" I started

Meru realized what she was saying, and what it had meant, for her exultant smile faded away "…oh…right…"

I looked back over the void landscape, not a thing was left but ash and rubble, 'There is no reason to stay here any longer…we might as well move to the next town…' I thought before sharing my opinion with the rest, we all agreed and set off for the next village, hoping to find some trace of evidence, and maybe,…just maybe…a way to stop the black monster, without the means of harming Rose…

When we got to the next village, I looked over the relics of the town that had been, but a few hours ago filled with joy & laughter, work & rest…The little survivors whom had prayed for the loved ones who had past on, shortly left, for it was beginning to get dark, all that remained was a single woman who had been obviously waiting for us, for when she saw that everyone had left walked directly to us and held out her hand to Albert., who shook it.

"Your majesty I am the mercenary who was hired to come and scout out this area." the woman explained

"Do you know what had happened?" Albert questioned

"…Indeed, it is not the black monster who did away with this town if that is what you are thinking…" the woman told us

"What do you mean?" I asked

The woman turned to me "The black monster destroyed only the town you have checked so far, this town was destroyed by someone other than that blissful creature…"

'blissful..?' I thought 

"If you are looking for the one whom has destroyed this town, go east of here, that is wear he should indeed be." the woman told

"And your ganna stay here?" Meru asked

"That is not of any concern to you." the woman spat at Meru

Dude, if you are going to flame, make sure ye flame me! I just love any kinda reviews, INCLUDING Flames (I am just evil & twisted) But please ignore me if you are going to write something nice! It is greatly appreciated ;)

(If you ARE indeed going to flame and do not leave your E-Mail !@#$$%$#@ to Hell!)

Boy am I evil.


	3. Chapter3Redblaze

O.K. Redblaze back online. As you probably know by now, this fic is a mixture of the talents of Dark-Crystal Dragoon and myself. I wrote the first chapter, she wrote the second, and I wrote this one. If you're one of the slower people brain wise, we switch back every chapter. Anyway, bear with us as we write this 'cause we have no clue where this is going. Oh and do review. It would mean so much to us. (Redblaze is handed a note and reads it) I should shut up now so you can read. Good idea. Enjoy.

I walked slowly along the trail. What am I going to do? Should I wait until she falls asleep before sneaking in and slitting her throat? Or should I kill her with honor is a duel? Or maybe, a thought struck me, should I allow her to live instead of further endangering my species? But how could I? She had seen my face and unknowingly had gained the weight of the consequence that follows. 

I was jolted to reality as a voice called on me. I turned to see a group of people walking toward me. "Sir. We're investigating the destruction of the village of Hila. We heard that a man to the east destroyed the village and most of the people in it. Have you seen any person powerful enough to do so?" I saw a man who, to my surprise, appeared to be King Albert of Serdio speak to me.

"I have seen none save one. But she is not a suspect to you. I suspect she gave you the information of the man's whereabouts?" I spoke calmly, voice unfaltering.

"We did get our information from a woman mercenary. What is your name? And how do you know such information?" A tall man in red armor asked me.

"My name is not of your concern. I had the misfortune of meeting this woman in the east. You must tell me where she is. I must find her immediately!" I felt my voice rise gradually.

"Why should we tell you? What do you plan to do with her?" The red armored man replied.

"What I plan to do is for me to know." I drew the Diamond Star and pushed him to the ground before hovering the blade over his throat. "And you will tell me or die!" 

"I'm not afraid of your sword!" The man spoke although I could detect much fear in his voice.

"I am not a patient man! I shall allow you one more chance before I kill you. Where is she?" I prepared myself to kill another human.

He hesitated and I pressed the sword down to touch his neck. He held his face up to look at me. As I was about to end his pathetic life, a woman in mostly white clothing and brown hair blurted out, "She… She's in Hila! Just don't kill Dart!" I heeded her request and raised my blade to my sheath. 

"You are lucky that your friend seems to care for your life. If you had counted on me backing out, you had been making a fatal mistake. Now, I shall leave you in peace. Do not come searching for me. If you do, I swear that it won't turn out like today. Goodbye." I muttered to them before turning and walking away. As soon as none of them were looking back, I closed my eyes and disappeared.

The death count rose higher and higher. I smiled as it went well within the thousands. My, that warrior I had fought proved much more than a capable opponent. He had appeared to be inexperienced in pain. But he was much weaker than I. It is obvious that he needed magic to destroy this pathetic town and its pitiful inhabitants. 

I smiled as I thought of what that band of fools were getting themselves into. Were they to take on such an opponent, they would be killed instantly.

'Tis while I was thinking of such things when the news reached my ears. A job was being offered. 50,000 gold pieces were offered for the head of the destroyer of the town. Yet another smile reached my lips as I thought of how many people will be killed soon. But 'tis I who shall collect the reward. We now both have a reason for taking the others life. 

I hid yet another grin as I thought. He won't be able to use any cheap magic tricks now. Should he knock us both out again, he will surely be killed by another bounty hunter.

I turned suddenly as I saw something dart past in the corner of my eye. I shook my head. It must have been a trick of the light upon the deserted roads. I walked to one of the only buildings left standing. Many bounty hunters were gather therein to learn the details of their mission. I, however, already knew my job. But all the same, I walked to the building. 

Suddenly I heard loud screams and yells from within. I froze with my lance drawn, listening to what happened inside.

"Where is she? Where is the woman mercenary? Tell me or die!" I heard the all too familiar voice speak. After that, I heard silence shortly followed by a bloody scream. I ran into the building to see a cloaked figure withdraw his sword from the last of the villagers. He wiped the blood away from his sword and I could see a thin outline of a smirk on his hooded face.

He laughed. "I thought that would attract your attention. Now, let us have a true… duel. I have always finished what I began, and in the canyon, I had begun to fight you. Do you think you have a chance against me?"

"You? Don't make me laugh! I could end your pathetic life with but a blow. Twice you have killed the person who was to pay me for a job. I hadn't had a true reason to kill you in the canyon, and that is why you are alive. But now I shall kill you as I have agreed to the job of killing you." I spat at him, unimpressed by his words or his killing of the village.

"You have not even seen a fraction of my true power, girl! You are over your head when confronting me! If you were to leave now, I may give you a head start before I track you down and kill you." I felt my blood boil as he called me 'girl'. Who was he to call me such a thing?

"I shall never back down from a fight. You overestimate your powers. When the clash of our swords cease, I shall be the one to walk away. And what of this so-called 'power' that you talk of? More magic tricks I suppose? You are a coward if you rely on such foolish power." I grinned as I saw his mouth's silhouette clench his teeth in anger.

"No one… shall call me… a coward… and live!" He yelled out in anger towards me and I narrowly dodged his lightning fast blow.

I held tight to the lance as I spun around and jabbed at him. I flipped and the lance missed his chest my less than an inch. I had barely finished a swing when one of the only things I feared happened. I felt his sword connect with the lance with such force, the lance was flung from my hands. But I was prepared again as I drew the Dragon Buster. It may be more effective against a dragon, but it provided a good power all the same. 

I slashed out at him and felt the energy as the two powerful magic weapons clashed together. I stared into his hooded face and could make out his dark brown eyes, intent on killing me. I flipped backward and heard him yell in pain as the blade made a minor wound to his arm. He quickly retaliated with a surprising blow that felt as if white-hot needles were puncturing my side. I drew away from him and saw that the wound had been a mere graze. 

For the first time, I realized something about his blade. The tip was covered in a bluish substance. I was lucky he hadn't hit me with the tip, for he had Astasia poison on it. I would be dead in seconds if any got into my bloodstream. I shuddered to think that I might lose this fight.

I flung myself at him before unleashing a series of blows that he barely managed to block. I felt the wind of the blade slashing near my chest. I spun again before surprising him with a sharp kick to the face. He fell backward to the ground. I quickly ran at him and kicked his blade away from him.

"You…" I panted for breath as this fight had been the most difficult fight ever, "have lost. I shall kill you now. 'Twas a shame you couldn't have put up a better fight." 

Just as the blade flew down at him, I felt a sharp blow to my back and heard the Dragon Buster skid across the floor. I hit the ground and went through the man's figure. I was kicked in the side so that I was face upward. Above me, was the figure of the cloaked man, his weapon in hand.

"I see that you forgot about the ancient art of phase shifting. You had been about to kill my mere shadow." I winced as I felt the flat of his blade brush lightly against each cheek before settling over my throat. "Hmm. Quite a problem you have gotten yourself into to, is it not? There are prices for being overconfident about ones abilities. I now understand that you must be of my species. And you are very lucky I know this. I have searched for one such as you and I since I could wield the Diamond Star. For now, the fact that you may be the only other one allows you to live. I shall keep an eye on you. I shall follow you in your quests until you are proven trustworthy and I know you shall not make an attempt on my life. If I meet another of our species, I shall kill you. I need but one. And even if you may be the only other one, should you draw a blade to me, the ground shall be painted red with your blood. You have been warned."

I cursed under my breath. He had defeated me with honor. He hadn't called one spell. He had merely used his fighting arts. So I shall have to gain his trust quickly, so as to be rid of him.

I felt my neck once again and swallowed. It was thanks to Shana that my foolishness hadn't killed me. I resented that man with the fullness of my anger now. But we have to find the one who destroyed the village. We searched the canyon yet again to find nothing. Where was he?

"Hey guys! Over here!" Meru yelled loudly.

I ran after her as she led us to see what she had found. I was surprised to see a strange circle in the ground. The circle was blackened as if by fire. It was about 200 feet in diameter with a strange hole that glowed a light blue in the center. But what was of the most importance were the footprints within the circle. A set of feminine footprints that looked as if she had a cloak on. It must have been the woman mercenary that the cloaked man had been looking for. 

I than examined the other set. They were larger, as if made by a man. Marks of a robe appeared in some places. That was when I began to wonder about the man who had threatened me. But I couldn't be sure. There may have been another robed man in the canyon. 

After an hour of trying to find absolute proof, a traveling merchant passed by. "Have you heard the news?" He cackled, "Hila was attacked again. Guess the guy wanted to make a clean job of it." He tried to get us to buy some stuff but we refused and quickly headed for Hila.

"It had to be the man we passed earlier!" I spoke as we ran, "If we hurry, he may still be there!"

We made it within five miles of the town when darkness fell and we couldn't even tell which way we were heading. We unpacked our few supplies such as sleeping bags and started a campfire. Before long, we had all fallen asleep.

I had a strange dream that night. In my dream, I had awoken in the center of the camp. I looked up to see Rose's face above my own. I reached out for it and she drew away. 

"Dart," She said, her voice sounding distant, "help me. I'm trapped within my own body. I am forced to watch as I kill again. Help me."

I than saw her eyes change to a darkest black color before she turned into a dragoon and flew away. I fell asleep again shortly after. 

But when I awoke from this dream, it was strange. I had gone to sleep in my dream, and yet, I only awoke once. Could it be possible that I hadn't been dreaming? I just wished so. 

Chapter 3 is done! Yeah! (Redblaze starts a weird dance) What?! What are you all staring at?! Ok. Enough fooling around. This is the third chapter of this fic and Dark-Crystal Dragoon will be getting the next chapter up soon. Just review if you like and know that if you didn't like the genre of the fic, come back later. It may change. (Examines microphone) Where's the off switch? I can't turn it off! Dahm thing! (Takes microphone before throwing it at the ground and stomping on it) It's off. Bye. 


	4. Chapter4DarkCrystalDragoon

Crystal: Uh,, this took me forever to post heh heh heh…

Sephiroth: Yeah but that's cause you were too lazy to poost it….

Crystal: %$^**$^ Be quiet your ganna get us kicked out of this section of ff.net!!!! *Puts hand over Sephiroths mouth*

Sephiroth: *muffled voice* 

Crystal: Ok my chapter was yet again ….short…I am SORRY but I er…I dunno I guess I like leaving it up to RedBlaze He's got some good ideas so his chapter'll make up for what I lack fortunately for me ;) And he's already writing it so I hope that this chapter didn't scare ye away!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I sat down on a nearby log gazing into the flames before me, of which seemed to have a dim red glow around them. I looked back around me: we were still in the cliffs not too far from Hila, yet…something seemed to be darting around us in the shadows, that was when I began to wonder…what was it that destroyed the other village…I glanced over at the mercenary who looked as though she was in a trance, she was gazing at the flames, but soon turned when she saw me and shot a glare my way. "Do you know of what had attacked the other village?" I asked

"..It is not of any concern…" she said her voice vulgar

"You didn't answer the question…" I slowly replied

"Indeed, I know what it is, by far you should be one to know…" she told

" Who?"

She smirked "The black monster…"

I laughed "The black monster is dead, the spirit of the moon child is at rest…"

"Believe what you will…" she said , she stood up "You know its here…darting around us this very second…" she laughed "But not for long…" she walked away from the flames

"Where are you going?" I asked 

"To Aurad…the black monster will be heading there…"

"And what business do you have with the black monster?"

"None that would concern you…" she walked away into the darkness…'It might be interesting…' I thought before grabbing my sword and following. 

'The…Black Monster…? Impossible… Yet than again…nothing seemed to surprise me anymore…'

When we all had woken up and packed up the tents, we began to head out again we were going to Aurad, the first village we had been to, We had been traveling back and forth between the two destroyed towns gathering as much information as we could…but so far we had found nothing… as we walked I noticed that Dart seemed to be unhappy, he looked as though he was hiding something from us….a mile or two away from Aurad we stopped to take a rest…that's when I finally struck up the little courage I had in me and asked "Dart…is there something your…hiding from us?"

"Shana…." he replied

"If there is something you need to tell us you best do so."-Albert jestured

"He right" Kongol assured

I swallowed'…should I tell them…?' I thought 'It had just been a dream…and that was probably all it was…just a dream' my thoughts were disturbed by Meru-

"It's about Rose!" she said, they all looked at me

"You know Dart, if there is something you need to tell us about Rose you had better…" Haschel spoke sounding serious which was a rare thing to both see & here

I remained silent…it could not hurt to tell them…' I finally spoke up, realizing I was making a big fuss about nothing…just getting the others more worried then they should be"Last night I had a dream…or at least I think I had one…" I paused forgetting myself before I heard Albert clear his throat "I dreamt that Rose came and visited me…she told me that…she was stuck in her own body, forced to watch as she killed innocent people….." As I thought they would, they all gasped and Meru & Shana seemed to worry.

"Does that mean…there is no way to save her?" Shana asked, her voice unsteady

"I hope not…but maybe if we keep looking we will find her…and confront her…" Albert spoke seeming almost calm…I could tell that he was worried though as well…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cystal: SEEE I told you it twas short!

Sephiroth: You really are too lazy to write…

Crystal: *evil glare* 

Sephiroth: B, But when you do write it's good…^_^'

Crystal: *nods * Indeed, soz wait for the next chapter! Oh and since we kept forgetting t put the disclaimer up I'll put it in this chapter before my arse gets sued off…

Disclaimer: I/we do not own or have anything to do with the Legend of Dragoon, SCEA, SCE, &/or Squaresoft…etc…

So lawyers stay back!!! *hides behind Sephiroth*


	5. Chapter5Redblaze

Hey, Redblaze is back! I'm not sure my partner or I have put up a disclaimer, but here it is. We don't own LOD or any of the characters from the game. Sony owns them. Dark-Crystal Dragoon owns Crystal, and I own the cloaked figure. Should you by some slight chance want to use them, ask us first. Anyway, don't sue our arses off. ; )

I walked slowly, completely aware of his following figure. I cursed myself yet again for being fooled by a simple trick. I could have killed him had I realized his trick. But I'm the one who is lucky to be breathing. 

I turned to him and felt disgust. I had saved his life before we had even fought. Is that why he spared me? 

"Why must you continue this foolish act of following me?" I snapped as he continued walking.

"You have not proved yourself worthy of my trust. You saw my face. You could identify me. I can't trust that you would not tell someone of my existence." He responded quickly.

"Why should you care if someone sees your face? You have no visible problems with your face that could need covered. Why is it? Is it because of what you are? What your parents were?" I asked as I continued walking.

I heard him brandish his weapon and he shoved me to the ground before posing his blade over my throat in a single motion. "It is not of your concern! Should you ever mention my parents again, I shall kill you! It is my business about who and what I am! You're very lucky you are the only other I know of that is of my race. If you weren't, we would not be speaking." He spoke angrily with me before slowly withdrawing his blade.

I angrily stood and remained silent as I turned and walked away. Who was he to push me to the ground? Who was he to touch me? I suddenly felt lightness in the folds of my clothing. I reached for my possessions and felt everything but one of the objects that were more important than all others. 

"Where is it?! What have you done with the Dragon Buster?!" I turned to him quickly.

"I am merely… holding on to it for you. It would be a risk to myself to allow you to have such a weapon." He spoke quickly and even though his face was shrouded, I could tell he had a smirk on his face. He held the Dragon Buster in his left hand.

"Why would it pose a threat to you? It is effective on dragons, to a person, it's but a normal sword." I felt my anger rise higher as he pushed my patience with himself.

"I have my reasons for keeping it. You have no need to know. You may continue your journey." He spoke softly and I cursed under my breath.

I followed the woman as she pursued what she said to be the Black Monster. She is even more foolish than I had believed. How could the Black Monster still live if the MoonChild is gone? His purpose in life is gone. And I should know that it isn't possible to live without a purpose. Every person who I've killed had no purpose.

I let my fingers rest within the folds of my robes, wrapped around the warm and magical Diamond Star. She should have given up when I first challenged her with the blade. I might have spared her and not have given her the burden of my constant watch.

I watched twilight begin to settle in as the path became darker and darker. I could have traveled for many more miles, but the woman decided to set up camp. I did lend a hand with the fire, constantly watching her and my back.

"What are you? You're not like myself. You have something else in you besides Wingly and Human bloods. How did you get those items? They seem more powerful than a wingly weapon." She asked me questions as we worked. I chose to ignore them.

I sat upon a log and stared into the fire. I felt the pains of my past awaken within the fire. I remembered every life that had burned in my flames. Their time had come, and I helped it along. But what I remembered the most, were my parents. I remembered how the last of their flesh had burned in the flames He had caused.

The Black Monster… I remember well the fire that he attempted to kill me with. My parents had died for me. That was the last act of caring that would ever be presented upon me.

I suddenly felt a pain in my head and tried but couldn't utter a sound.

I saw him look across the fire to me. "I don't believe you have introduced yourself to me." 

I spat at the ground and looked to him. "Crystal." I muttered slowly before spitting again and looking into the fire. "What is your name? Or is that also knowledge I can't know?"

"I suppose I could tell you. My name is Red. Few know my name, so you should feel special to be one of the few." He spoke softly and leaned with his back to a tree. 

"You are a fool. Do you still not believe the Black Monster lives?" I asked quickly.

"The Black Monster is finished. It died with the Virage Embryo." He responded and I was surprised.

"How do you know of the Virage Embryo?" I asked quickly. "That's not common knowledge."

He gave a strange a blood-freezing laugh. "It was because I was there!" I drew my blade and pointed it at him. I saw my companion laugh harder before a black shade flew from him. Red's body slumped down before he stood slowly, shaking his head.

"You! What business do you have with me?!" I asked the black shadow, knowing immediately what it was.

"My business is not with you! It is with him! It seems he is the 2nd most powerful being on this planet. I was there when you fought. He is mine! But wait… you could kill him with a little luck. I had better kill you first!" The black shade spoke with a laugh.

I drew my spear and raised it to block the monster's attack. It passed through the spear and I was flung to the ground. I shook with pain as I felt like a thousand sharp blades punctured my skin over and over. 

I raised my spear and managed to push the demon back. I panted heavily as the pain subsided. I spun the spear and hit the shade but the blade passed through it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Red's blade fly though the air and I dodged it, realizing that I had broken one of his deadly serious rules. He would work together with this demon! But he proved me wrong when he swung and narrowly missed me but continued into a magical attack that hit the Black Monster. The demon gave a loud yell as the magic energy struck him. He turned into a black flame and I didn't have time to move as it flew through me and jetted away.

I fell to the ground, pain overwhelming me. I felt a cold blade on my neck. 

"You drew a blade to me. I believe I had told you that if you value your life, you would obey my rules. You had broken one of the rules I gave you. But I have a code of honor, unlike many fighters I've met. They all died at my hands. I won't kill an opponent who is wounded by one other then myself. I shall give you one more chance. Should you screw up again, I might just forget about my code. Understand?"

I couldn't speak. I merely nodded and stared up. If we fight the Black Monster again, we'll both be dead. I hadn't believed he had that much power. I had never felt so much power directed against me. And he had said that Red was the 2nd most powerful being. The Black Monster was not a true being, so who is the most powerful being?

I walked along side my friends and grappled with myself over my feelings. I could feel something to the north of us, but I knew the dangers the path possessed. They didn't call it the Path of Death for nothing. 

I finally had to stop to decide. Was it right of me to place everyone else in mortal danger because of a hunch? I continued walking, but was unable to shake the feeling.

"Dart, is something wrong?" I looked up to see Shana. "You know where Rose is, don't you? Tell us."

"I don't know where she is. But I get this feeling to the north. Something's there." I responded.

"I see. You're worried about the danger. If you think that's where Rose is, we'll follow you." Haschel said as he began walking north. He than jogged back to us, saying, "Um, why don't you lead Dart?"

I gave a weak, halfhearted laugh. I walked down the deadly path, followed by my friends. So many questions flitted about my mind. Was Rose here? Who was the guy in black? Is the woman mercenary all right? Why did Rose start killing again? The answers to these questions, I do not know. I just hope to find out.

We continued down the path for a very short while before I saw something peculiar in the distance. "That's… smoke! There's a fire!" I called to the others as we ran toward it. 

We entered a dense forest and found the remains of a smoldering campfire. I saw a stain upon the ground that looked terribly like blood. An uneasy feeling washed over me as I looked around the deserted camp. I then realized that this hadn't caused the smoke I had seen.

I saw a huge plume of smoke rising higher and felt heat. I ran towards the smoke, quickly followed by the others. I saw that the smoke was coming from an area that is a safe distance from the dangerous regions. As we left the path, I felt an eerie feeling of being watched don upon me. I looked around but saw none but my comrades.

I hurriedly ran toward the smoke to discover a town in ruins. Fires crackled everywhere with a dark flame. I felt a strange presence that I hadn't felt for many years. Rose.

I stepped forward slowly, drawing my blade as I felt evil intentions rise. I turned a corner slowly and nearly cried out. Rose lay upon the ground, unmoving. She lay in a pool of blood that appeared recent.

I ran to her side and felt her pulse. It was faint and almost non-existent, but it was there. Shana ran to us and immediately transformed into a dragoon and cast a spell of healing upon Rose's limp form. Rose made a slight twitch as the wounds magically healed. She was very pale and she seemed very thin. 

I suddenly heard a yell from a nearby building. "Where did it go?!" 

A rather frightened sounding voice responded, "I, I don't k, know! It disappeared!"

The first voice spoke again. "I'm not a patient man! Give me one reason now that I should not kill you!"

The second voice seemed more frightened. "I, I…" 

The first voice spoke. "One…"

I couldn't listen to this. The others ran after me as I ran toward the voices. Kongol picked Rose up and carried her with him. 

"Two…"

I burst through the door the voices were coming from just as a hooded figure yelled, "Three!" The man gave a deft jab of his blade before withdrawing the blood stained weapon from the body.

"You!" I yelled in anger, "What are you doing here?! How could you kill that man? Have you no honor?! He was wounded!"

"'Twas I who wounded him. I destroyed this town. His time had come. He hadn't cooperated with me. He paid the price for his stubbornness. Oh, 'tis you. He was much like yourself when your friend saved you." The cloaked man spoke and we knew he was the same that had threatened me.

"You destroyed this town? This was the work of the Black Monster. It was done by our friend. And what have you done to the mercenary?" I felt my anger rise as he lied to us.

"I'm here. This fool is following me as a punishment for my losing to him." The woman mercenary stepped out from behind overturned table.

"Is that what you call it? Punishment?" The cloaked man asked the woman before turning his attention to us. "I destroyed the town. I do believe I met your friend. I believe she was a bloody heap when I was finished with her. Interesting powers she had. It is quite amusing to think of how weak she was. She used the powers of the ancient destroyers of old, the dragoon. And yet I triumphed over her easily. I take it that since there were seven dragoons who fought in the dragon campaign and you seem to be friends of the weakling, you too, are dragoons. I'm still amazed that weaklings like her defeated Melbu Frahma. Yet something about your friend seemed rather familiar. (See footnote) Do you wish to die at my hands like this fool?" He said, kicking the body.

"Don't you dare speak about Rose like that! I'll kill you if you ever insult a friend of mine in such a manner!" I yelled as I flung my blade from its resting spot and raised it to position.

The man gave a cold laugh. "You wish to fight me?"

The woman spoke up, talking to the cloaked man. "Since you believe you are about to fight six dragoons, I wish you would pay me for helping you destroy this village."

"Ah, right. Here, take this." He tossed her a bag that sounded as though to be very full of gold.

"Did you help him destroy this town? If you did, you're just as much our enemy as he is." I said, facing the woman.

"I did. It is your funeral that will be held." She spoke with a calm voice.

"Fine! Guys don't hold back! They look to be more than just talk!" I yelled this to my friends as they drew their assorted weapons, except Rose, who was still unconscious.

I ran forward and slashed at the cloaked man. He connected his blade against mine and I was blown back by some sort of magic energy. My friends were either forced back by the amazing strength of the two or with the magic.

I gave a silent nod to my friends. I held out my dragoon stone and felt the still amazing power flow through me. I felt the magic powers of the dragon flow through me. I felt the armor and the super-powered cannon wrap around me.

"So I was not wrong in believing that you were descendants of the winged conquerors who forced half of my heritage into hiding. You disgrace what the winged destroyers of old truly were." The cloaked man spoke softly as he swung with accurate precision, knocking Kongol to the ground.

"White Silver Dragon!" Miranda called out. A large, beautiful dragon of silver color flew through the skies toward our opponents. I was amazed the neither seemed frightened of the dragon. They seemed… amused.

The dragon was about to shoot its beam to suck the life from our enemies when both the warriors jumped through the air. They dodged the blast shot at them and destroyed the spell as both implanted their blades in the dragon.

"How is that possible?!" Haschel called as they landed unscathed. 

"You can't dodge this! Divine Dragon Ball!" I yelled as I jumped into the air, opening the shoulder of my armor to unleash the many blasts of energy.

The woman had remarkable dexterity and was very nimble. I hadn't expected that anyone could avoid every blast. But she did. The cloaked man didn't move. I watched as each blast engulfed him. The explosion finally stopped and the smoke slowly cleared. A huge hole could be seen in the ground. But when the smoke cleared fully, a small pillar of land was untouched. The man stood upon it, holding his sword and blocking every blow. It wasn't possible!

"I see that you are no better than your pathetic friend. Give up!" The man spoke softly, raising his blue blade in a threatening manner.

"Never!" I yelled as I sped toward the woman. I had apparently caught her off guard. I sped toward her with my blade outstretched.

Suddenly I felt amazing pain fly through me. I clutched at my side. I saw the man standing in front of my target. His blade had grazed my side. 

"You fools! You can't win! We're are more powerful than you, and I'm only in my normal state!" The man yelled at us as I fell backward.

"What do you mean by normal state?" Meru called to him.

"So you wish to confront my full power? So be it!" The man laughed loudly he reached slowly into his cloak. 

The woman seemed just as curious as to the power he had as we were. He pulled a jet-black sphere from his cloak. "The legends of old tell of the seven dragoon who fought for Emperor Diaz and all races under the winglies. The seven who defeated a god." He held tight to the stone and I recognized instantly what he was doing. He was a dragoon. 

His arms were wrapped by black bracers with a hole at the end of each one that ran down the armor. Attached to the top of the bracers were two jagged daggers. His sword glowed a bright blue and I could tell it had grown in power. His black wings burst from his body and his dragon spirit spiraled around him before centering itself into his chest plate, which was also black. He had two small holes on each shoulder. The last thing to happen was two sharp blades that extended from the holes on the bracers, extending past his knuckles.

"But there were seven others. They were on the winglies side. The clash was brutal as the dragoons fought amongst each other. The outcome was horrific. It is unknown to many, even to those who were in the final battle of the campaign. The Winglies and Virage killed not a single dragoon. The seven dragoons who fought for the winglies, the superior race that deserved their throne, killed the dragoons. In the end, one dragoon who fought for humans left. The seven dragoons who were on the winglies side left, victors and failures. They had killed nearly all of the human dragoon fighters, but the war was lost. The other humans persecuted the seven traitors to the human race. Their rage built up, and it continues, someday, they will start the second dragon campaign. I acquired this power, and that rage they carried is in me. I will continue their mission to obliterate all of the element dragoons who fought the true rulers of the world!" 

He raised his twin daggers and flew so fast that he was a blur. He struck each of us, until I was the only one standing, the others unconscious. The woman had gotten over the shock of what her companion was and jumped at me. I was prepared to strike as she got near, but she vanished just before I could strike her. I suddenly was struck in the back and I fell to my knees. She jumped over my head, kicking me in the face as she went over. 

The man walked forward like an executioner, which, if you think about it, he was. Just before I knew I would feel a blade slash through my neck, I saw a black shape. The man saw it as well.

"So you show yourself. This man is lucky you appeared. You take priority over this fool." The man spoke to the shade.

The form laughed and flew up into the air. "I'll see you in Tiberoa. Follow me… if you dare." 

The man nodded and smoke billowed from the holes on his shoulders. I held my breath, but the smoke lingered, as if determined for me to breathe it in. I gave in after I could hold my breath no more. The last thing I saw before I passed out was the two fighters walking away from me.

"This is why you kept the Dragon Buster. You're a dragoon." Crystal for the first time this trip as we passed over the border of Serdio and Tiberoa.

"That is correct. You need not know more." I replied.

"Why did you guard me whilst we fought the others?" She asked, vocalizing the question I asked myself.

"I do not know. I believe it is so that my search for one like me won't be in vain. Do not ask me anymore about it." I replied, shaking my head slowly.

"Why is it that we are going to Fletz? What business do we have at the capitol of Tiberoa?" Crystal asked yet another question.

"The fools have done more damage to this world than Melbu Frahma could have. They have made it so that the life of this world will be plunged in darkness. The anger has reached its peak. The shall all die." I replied.

She remained silent as though contemplating what I plan to do. We neared Fletz and I turned to her.

"I have business at the castle. You are to find a place to rest until I return. Do not follow me." I ordered and we entered the town.

She went to the bar to buy a drink for herself while I continued to the castle. I took a fake ambassador's card from my cloak as I neared the guard at the gate. 

"I am an ambassador for the countries of Serdio and Mille Seseau. I have come to negotiate with King Zior and Princess Emille." I showed him the card and he took it. 

He examined the card closely and saw no flaw in it. "You may pass sir. Please help to bring world peace to us."

I gave a light laugh as he said 'peace'. I passed him quickly and walked straight for the main chamber. I bowed before the king and princesses. "My liege, I have come from afar to negotiate between the countries of Serdio, Mille Seseau, and Tiberoa. I wished offer a proposal. I have learned that your daughter shall become queen when you pass away, correct?"

"Yes, that is true." The king nodded.

"I believe that I should discuss this with her, as she will be in charge soon, as you are not exactly young." I said calmly, not caring if I sounded rude.

The king laughed, apparently taking it as a joke. "Yes, you're quite right. Come Lisa, we will let your sister handle this alone."

The two exited the chamber and I smiled beneath my hood. Perfect. I bowed again to Princess Emille. She smiled warmly and spoke. "My dear ambassador, would you please allow me to look upon your face?"

I smirked slightly before saying, "Yes, my princess." I slowly removed my hood, allowing my two foot long silver hair to flow behind me. "The matter of business. I come from Serdio and Mille Seseau to negotiate peace." I drew my blade and covered her mouth. "Unfortunately, I am not an ambassador, and no one may see my face and live." She showed a startled expression on her eyes as my blade plunged into her soft body. I had killed many before, but it was slightly painful when I killed someone of such beauty and grace. Alas, I have no need, nor do I care about such foolish things. This is merely a way of starting the war that will allow the revenge my ancestors searched for.

I allowed her body to slump to the ground, her jeweled tiara striking the ground and causing a loud sound. I waited until a guard ran into the room with the king before teleporting myself to the bar.

Don't you love it when you're reading and the story suddenly… stops right where it gets interesting? Anyway, this was Redblaze writing this chapter. Dark-Crystal Dragoon will get the next chapter. Oh yeah, about the little message that said 'see footnote'. I explain why Red recognizes Rose in a fic that I will release soon. Just thought you might want to know why he recognized her, so if you do, look for that fic soon. Toodles, err, bye. Redblaze, signing off. 


	6. Chapter6Redblaze

Ok, Redblaze again. (Loud groan is heard) Crystal asked me to write this chapter as well. She's letting me do all the work. (Crystal gives Redblaze the evil glare of death) Uh, I mean she's too busy at the moment. That's school for you. I'd better shut up now because if you haven't already left the second you found out that I was writing the chapter, then you probably scrolled down and are reading. (Voice echoes in empty room) Why am I talking to myself? 

Disclaimer: Neither Crystal nor myself own Legend of Dragoon or any of its characters. I own Red and Ahrena. (Meet her in this chapter) Crystal owns Crystal and possibly other characters that may appear later.

I was in the process of drinking a glass of spirits when Red appeared. He didn't have his hood on when he appeared, and he quickly killed the few people in the bar. I stood and walked over to him.

"What did you do? I can tell by the way you act that you did something. What is it?" I asked.

"I did what had to be done. I was at the castle when one of the royal family was killed. Since I was there, people believe it to be me. We should leave immediately." Red replied as he threw on his hood and put away his sword.

I closed my eyes as he walked out. Who killed the royal family? They will die by my sword if I find out. I will make certain of that. This could create problems, seeing as I get a lot of work from royalty. 

I walked out the door, following Red. I saw him running toward the exit of town and I had an idea. I turned toward the castle. Not only would I get a clue as to who the killer is, I'd be able to lose Red.

I had walked two steps before I was stopped. Red flashed into existence in front of me and he put his hand on my shoulder. 

"You may have forgotten, but the exit is this way." He whispered in an upset tone.

He directed me toward the exit of the town. I could see the outlines of his eyes darting around wildly, ever watchful. We exited the town in a group of people who were also leaving.

After we had gotten several miles away from Fletz, Red stopped. He stood as if listening intently.

"What is it?" I spat, unhappy about his strange habits. 

"Be quiet…" He said to me before whispering, "She's here. I can feel it."

"Who's here?" I asked.

Red didn't respond. Instead, he ran toward an outcropping in a nearby rocky hill. I followed him, seeing as whomever he was talking about seemed important.

He jumped from rock to rock, climbing higher up the hill. He stopped at the top of the hill. I jumped up and landed beside him. He was looking down into a small bowl like ditch. Inside the ditch was a camp. And sitting on a log in front of the fire was a young woman. 

Red jumped from the rock he was on and landed silently in the ditch behind the woman. I did the same. Red took a step forward and his shadow appeared in front of the woman. She turned around slowly and screamed in delight.

The woman had striking red hair that was rather straight and hung down to her waist. She was about five feet tall and had red-brown eyes that shown with life. She wore a pair of black steel-toe boots that came up to her knees, a pair of loose brown pants, a bright blue shirt with a diamond shape cut out on her chest, and a fiery red vest. She wore a black belt around her waist. Attached to the belt was a black sheath with a silver hand piece protruding from it. The hand piece had a blue gem embedded in it. She wore a black bandana with intricate red markings over her hair on the top of her head. In her hair protruding from the bandana's cover was an emerald hairpiece with several black gems in it. 

"Red! Is that you?!" She ran forward and gave Red a small hug that Red did not return.

"Yes, it's me. You still seem to be just as energetic as when I last saw you." Red replied.

"That reminds me…" She said in an upset tone before kicking Red in the knee with the steel-toe. "You left me alone! Do you have any idea of how bored I was?!"

Red made no sign of pain. "Ren…" Red began before being interrupted.

"Ahrena to you!" She said angrily.

"Ahrena, I told you when we first met to not get used to having me around. I told you that I never stay in one place long. I had even said goodbye before I left. Typically I'm in a place at one time and somewhere else the next. You know that you're the only person whom I ever stayed around long enough to have you call me a friend." Red said.

"Wait. You mean you don't think of me as a friend?!" Ahrena said in an upset tone. 

I was amused to see Red at a loss for words. 

"That brings me to my next point. Who's the chick?" Ahrena said, motioning toward myself.

I greatly resented her calling me a 'chick'. I showed this by my grip on my sword.

"Whoa, easy now. I didn't mean anything by that. Honest." Ahrena said quickly as she noticed my blade.

"Don't say it again." I threatened.

"All right. I won't. Sheesh. Red, you pick some weird company." Ahrena said.

Red nodded slowly. "She is a mercenary who is rather skilled with both the sword and the spear. She is the same as I am."

Ahrena's eyes went wide. "You mean, she's a half-wingly?" 

"Yes. Although I can't trust her fully, she's has proved her usefulness in battle. She gave me an excellent fight that actually gave me a challenge." Red said.

I was amazed. He had complimented my fighting skills. Although he still considers me untrustworthy.

"Phew, the position's still open. Thank goodness. When you showed up with her, I was worried." Ahrena said.

"What position do you speak of?" Red asked the young woman. 

"Well, I figure that, seeing as she isn't your girlfriend…" Ahrena had started.

Red shook his head. "Ahrena, there is no way. I won't commit myself to allowing anyone to be that close to me."

Ahrena laughed lightly. "I was just fooling. Why exactly did you come here?"

Red looked over at me and turned to Ahrena. He took her by the shoulder and walked a ways away from me, so I couldn't hear them even with my wingly hearing.

I sat down with Ahrena. "I'll tell you the truth now. I know you are the dragoon of the Gem Dragon. You're a descendent of the dragoons who opposed the fall of the winglies. As am I. I'm the dragoon of the Void Dragon. I've begun the fuse of the second dragon campaign. I was in Fletz. I have assassinated Princess Emille under the calling of an ambassador from Serdio and Mille Seseau. With your help, I wish to start the war. Whether you accept or not doesn't matter. We will head to Mille Seseau soon, and then Serdio. The war shall be the moment that we shall reclaim our ancestor's positions." 

Ahrena seemed shocked. "You… killed the princess?"

I nodded. "It was but the first life that shall be shed as a result of our return to power."

Ahrena remained silent for a long time. "I know you've killed many people, but the princess? She's important to many people."

I whispered, "It matters not. The people are meant to suffer. Will you join me as I reclaim what's ours?"

Ahrena looked at me and sighed. "I… I need to think about it. Please, stay here until morning. I'll have my answer by then."

"This is fine. Do not tell Crystal of our conversation." I said before standing.

We walked back over to where Crystal had been waiting for us. "We're staying here for the night. Make yourself comfortable, night will fall soon."

I leaned my back against a rock as I watched the sun give way to my favored time. I watched as darkness took the sky. I watched as my old companion kindled and started a fire. Ahrena seemed to have just as much energy as she used to, but she seemed more disheartened then I had ever seen the energetic girl. 

I watched Crystal as she sat back and examined Ahrena. Ahrena would look up occasionally and see my gaze. I would continue to watch her. 

Night soon fell and Crystal began getting herself ready to sleep. Both Ahrena and Crystal walked away from the camp, most likely to change into sleeping attire. 

I stared up into the moon and felt incredible power. The darkness of the night enveloped me and I felt its cold embrace. I looked up at the stars above, shining like diamonds. I stared at one star in particular. The star my blade is named for. The Diamond Star. I felt remarkable power emanating from that star. I felt the energy it gave me. 

Soon, Crystal returned. She gave me a quick look of disgust, most likely because I did not change clothing. But I don't need to with the cloak I wear.

Ahrena returned shortly afterwards and smiled to me as she got into her sleeping bag. I waited until both were asleep before I turned and climbed the rocks of the hill. I got to the highest point and looked down at Ahrena and Crystal. 

I turned my attention toward the sky. I closed my eyes and sat. I kept repeating a simple phrase to myself. 

"I am the dragon. I am the human. I am the wingly. I am all these and yet none. I am strong and yet weak. I am life and yet death." I whispered to myself. I felt the stars above me as they shown down upon me.

"Red?" I heard a quiet voice speak.

Without turning, I said, "What is it Ahrena?" 

"I'm sorry to bother you. I can't sleep tonight. I'm too afraid that I'll wake up and you won't be here. You had been my only friend all those years ago, until you left. Not many want to be friends with a wingly." Ahrena said, stifling a sob.

"Ahrena, look at me. I am a half-wingly. I'm not accepted as readily as even a wingly. That is why I live my life the way I do. No one wants to be friends with one such as I. Nor do I need friends. I am alone. That is my lot in life. The world's fate is in our hands. We can create a world where winglies thrive once again. Destroy the pathetic human scum once and for all. There is but one human that I shall always remember. My father." I whispered.

Ahrena sat down and remained silent for sometime. She then spoke softly. "Red, you may not need friends, but I do. I want you to be my friend. I thought about what you said earlier and what you just said. Both of those helped my decision as to whether or not I come with you. But the thing that decided it was my heart. I can't bear to have you leave me again. I can't bear to remain friendless. I'm going to help you." Ahrena closed her eyes as she shuddered. 

I saw her shudder and whispered, "Ahrena, I know what this means. You're afraid that you'll have to kill. If you wish, Crystal and I shall do most of the killing. But remember, you have a weapon, you will learn to use it. I will teach you." 

Ahrena nodded slowly and shivered again. She grinned sheepishly and muttered, "I'm a bit cold. Could you carry me down?"

I sighed softly before picking her up in my arms and walking to the ledge. "Go slow, ok?" Ahrena whispered. 

I nodded slowly before jumping off the ledge to Ahrena's surprised shriek. I landed softly and set her down. She gave me a rather upset look.

"I'll get you for that Red. But for now, goodnight." Ahrena said.

"Goodnight Ren." I whispered, using her nickname. She made no attempt to correct me. 

I looked at both Ahrena and Crystal. I could see that both were ready for whatever would come next, even if Crystal has no idea what we are planning. I would never admit it, but I admired both of them in a way. I admired Ahrena's attitude and how she seemed so care free. I admired Crystal's complete focus on her goals and the courage that both displayed. That's the one thing I don't have. Courage. Crystal was right when we first fought. She had said that I was a coward for using magic. I agree with her. I was a coward. I looked over to Ahrena and thought of how much she looked up to me. I won't let her look to a coward anymore. 

I felt the edge of the Diamond Star. I shan't be a coward anymore. I breathed in the cold night air and gave one last look at both Crystal and Ahrena before closing my eyes.

"Dart… Dart, wake up. Come on Dart, snap out of it." I looked around through the darkness. I wanted to reach out to the voice but didn't know where it was.

"I'm here!" I yelled out to the darkness.

"Dart, please, wake up!" I heard the voice say as I reached out into the dark around me. 

I suddenly felt my hands clasp someone else's hands. I held on tight as I was lifted from the blackness. I slowly opened my eyes. I was staring up into the dark eyes of Rose. I tried to stand but I fell back down when a powerful pain shot through my body. I felt a cold hand on my forehead and I looked up to see Shana checking my temperature. I groaned loudly as I felt Miranda using her dragon spirit. I felt the pain slowly subside and I managed to stand up.

I looked around at the ruined homes around us. I saw the smear of blood on the wall above a crumpled corpse. I looked at my friends. Meru had many scrapes and cuts all over her body from the assault of the two warriors. Kongol had a large gash on his chest. Everyone else had large rips in their clothing. But Rose had a gash across her stomach that seemed deep. 

"Are you all right?" I asked as soon as I found my voice.

"I'm… fine." Rose whispered and I could see that she was lying. 

"No you're not. You're hurt." I whispered as she held her stomach. 

"It's nothing. The important thing now is that we're finally together again. All of us. The Black Monster has found new prey. It no longer sees me as a capable host. It has chosen the man in the black robes. He's more powerful than I could imagine anybody being. The same goes for the woman who was with him." Rose said as I attempted to examine her wound.

Rose walked away from me and turned her back. She looked across the horizon and looked at the setting sun. She looked different, downhearted. "Red…" She whispered.

I walked up to her. "Rose? Who is Red?"

Rose turned to me and looked as though she wanted to say something, but she turned away. "I… I don't want to talk about it." 

I looked at her for a few seconds and sighed. I pray she will let me know soon. If she knows anything about the man in robes, then we need to know it. I walked over to where Albert was sitting.

"Albert, do you know what he was talking about? When he mentioned a second Dragon Campaign?" I asked.

Albert sat silent for a while before he spoke. "Yes. It may just be a legend, a fairy tale if you will, but it does mention a war between dragoons. The world will be shaken by the power of one. One man's hatred and anger towards humankind shall fuel his brethren, the winglies, to rise up and reclaim there throne. One man will have the strength to rally his kind and bring them together. All I know is that this man, mostly with the aid of two women, will start the war." 

"So, do you think that the robed guy has anything to do with this?" I asked.

"He must. How else would he have known of the power of the dragoons?" Albert replied.

We were sitting there, thinking about what we were in, when Rose spoke up. "Hurry. We must leave for Fletz immediately. I feel something has gone horribly wrong."

I jumped to my feet and, without question, packed up my things. Everyone else was soon packed up and we began to make the journey to Fletz.

Albert seemed very excited about going to Fletz. I understood why. He missed Emille and wished to see her again. I smiled when I thought of the king and princess.

I walked up to Rose and walked beside her. "Rose, please, do you know something about the man?" I asked again.

"Dart, I… I do. It happened years ago. I had been in Neet, precisely the day I ruined your childhood. I had been going through the town when a young man in black robes approached me. He had said that I were doing him a favor and he thanked me. He said that it was time that pathetic humans should die. I had glimpsed a black stone in his hand and had thought nothing of it at the time. He merely introduced himself as Red and said goodbye. Other than the fact that he was glad I was killing, he seemed like a good person. He acted very humane towards one person in particular. A young girl who seemed slightly younger than himself. She said her name was Ahrena. I remember every trait of that girl. She had given off some sort of feeling that I can't describe. She had bright red hair with almost transparent brown eyes that had a hint of red in them. " Rose whispered gently.

"How do you remember something like that after all these years?" I asked.

"I got this feeling when I met him, like he was someone who could change the world. I could feel that he could change the world in a good way, or destroy all that is good in this world. I believe that he has chosen his path." Rose said as we continued walking.

I asked nothing more of her. I had a mixture of feelings inside me. I felt great to know that Rose was alive with us, but I feared that we were once again getting into something that would try us to our ultimate levels. I could feel the evil was brewing around us. I feared for everyone's life once again.

I gave a silent nod to Crystal and Ahrena. They nodded back and headed for the Crystal Palace of Deningrad. I followed them, preparing my fake ambassador's badge. 

I followed them up to the kitchens where we closed the door and quickly killed the workers. Ahrena and I left the room and Crystal stayed behind as we had planned.

Ahrena stopped at the bedrooms and waited for me to give the sign. I showed the badge to the guards of the throne room and entered. 


	7. Chapter7DarkCrystalDragoon

When we were a few meters away from Tiberoa, I could tell something was wrong. The gates had been completely sealed off. My companions and I ran forward to the gates. A few knights were guarding the entrance. 

"What happened here?" I asked one of the guards.

Princess Emily has been murdered, we have sealed up the entrance to try and catch the culprit. 

"Whom was it?" I heard Albert ask

"An ambassador of Serdio & Tiberoa" 

I saw Shana stop Albert from saying anything. Else. I knew who did it…We'd have to go to Deningrad…and stop him from getting to Queen Theresa...

I ran into the bedrooms, Ahrena was waiting around on one of the beds. I walked over to her, she bit her lip slightly before speaking.

"Did you…do it?" she asked me I nodded

"We must leave quickly, The guards are behind us. We do not want to make a larger mess out of this than it already is…" I saw her nod and we ran to through the castle to wear Crystal was, but when we got there no one was in sight. "Where is she?"

"She went into town, said she…-" Ahrena was cut short by the knights bursting in the room

"You there!!! Get them!!" one of them shouted running towards us, but he was too slow we ran out of the room and continued running. I got rid of the three knights guarding the exit and was covered by the darkness of night as we escaped to the cool crisp air outside. We kept walking for a short time. The city was as big as cities come. I looked over to Ahrena, she seemed almost tired. 

"Hey, are we going to go somewhere or what? It's getting pretty boring just walking around here!" she exclaimed before looking around "Let's stop by at that pub for a bit."

I sighed a bit before nodding…a little rest would not hurt us…we turned around and walked to a Pub near the exit…If anything would go wrong the exit was a few meters away. 

We walked in, the bar seemed to go almost quiet as we did though, many of the people turned and looked at us. We kept walking and sat in the right corner at a small round table. Soon enough the noise level went back up, and I looked around. Most of the people were sitting in tables much like ours. Men and women talking, and laughing over ale & Spirits. At least a quarter of them were drunk. I observed the people sitting at the tables for a few moments before my eyes turned to the bar. A man and a woman were talking on one end:

"You don't think what John told us is true?" said the woman in a low whisper

"Well I hope not what would we do with out our Queen" said the man.

I shook my head in disbelief at how news of that had traveled so fast, then 2 men left there seats at the bar and headed to a table, I turned my eyes back to the bar and found Crystal leaning over it. I knew winglies, & even half winglies could ,indeed, take a lot of alcohol, but she had had more then enough. 

"I think you've had a bit too much…-" The bartender started

"-You don't need to think about it, just give me another round of Spirits." she interrupted, and the bartender went of to the side of the bar.

I shook my head again and saw Ren leave our table, and walk over to Crystal.

"Don't you think you've had enough?"

"no…"

"Well it looks like it, you shouldn't drink so much at once."

"hmm…you know…something isn't right with you….just looking at you is making me begin to feel Sober…so why don't you just get out of my face…" And with that she got up from the chair and left the pub. I saw my old friend sigh , sit down, & order some ale herself. Soon enough the pub went quiet again, as I saw two men enter, walk by and sit at the table on the right side of the pub in a corner

One of them had blonde hair, which was short except for the long bangs he brushed to the right covering his eye. His hair also had gold highlights. His eyes were also a gold/brown color. He was wearing a short gray & blue jacket, with the black boots. His gloves were black and he was wearing a white shirt, with brown pants. His belt was also white and oddly had two sheaths. One was a normal sword sheath, which was odd enough empty, and the other was short with an odd handle protruding from it. 

The other man had shoulder length dark brown hair, and blue highlights. In fact…the man was completely covered in blue, With a long dark blue jacket which went up to his ankles, & the same color pants. The shirt he wore underneath was bright red, and his belt & sheaths were the same. He had two sheaths: one normal sword which was empty, & and another which was quite thick, with a red handle.

They began talking like the others…only they weren't like the others, I felt a strange power coming from them…the same feeling I got from Ahrena & the other dragoons…I pushed the thought aside and just decided for once to relax, I looked back over to Ahrena who had started a conversation with the Bartender , when the Holy knights burst into the room. He looked around the small pub and pointed to the teo men on the right side of the pub, and then at myself. 

"you there!! You must come with us for questioning about the murder of Queen Theresa! Come Wuietly and we will not be forced to use drastic measures!" the one in front shouted. I reached in my robe and held my sword steady. 

"hmm, is that so?" the man with the brown hair said, standing up from his table and walking over to the knight "_Your_ threatening _us_? And for what? The murder of your Queen…that's sad…And tell me what drastic measures would you resort to if we Don't come quietly?"

"I'll…-" the knight's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell forward, I saw Crystal sword out behind him she turned and ran out, the two men followed as well as Ren & myself. I saw several guards on the florr when we were out of the pub. He must have sent for reinforcements. 

It wasn't long before we were all in the Evergreen Forest. The man in blue ran walked over to Crystal "Long time no see. How long has it been?"

"10 years…" Crystal responded then the man walked over to me & Ren.

"heh, and who are you two…?"

"Hey! Shouldn't you tell us your names first" Ahrena asked

"…I guess…I'm Norris, & that's Alexander…"

"Well I'm Ahrena, and this is Red" 

"Whomever you are…you must be a good fighter to get that Dragon Buster away from her…" He turned back to Crystal "Guess you'll want this" He tossed something to her, but before she even caught I could see what it was with my keen eyesight…a Dragoon Spirit…

  


We all walked into Denningrad, Miranda running to the castle at such a speed I thought that the earth she left behind would soon catch fire…We followed her seeing two or three corpses on the ground…it looked like a small fight had broken out, but apparently they had made a run for it, and…even though I tried not to think about it…I feared the worst….

When we entered then castle, I saw many knights had been injured…Miranda had healed most of them…but for some it was just to late…They couldn't have stood a chance…when we finally reached where the throne room was, we were stopped by several knights

"No one is allowed in accept the sacred sisters & a few leading knights" one of them said 

I knew what had happened….I didn't have to ask…and it didn't take the others long to figure it out as well….


	8. Chapter8Redblaze

I looked at the pair of people we had just met. "So your names are Norris and Alexander?"

"Yes. We're old friends of Crystal's. By the way, Crystal, how did you come to be in the company of these two? And why are you wearing that hood?" The one named Alexander asked, looking toward Red.

"I'd rather not talk about it. He wears the hood because he's vowed to kill any who see his face." Crystal said uncomfortably.

Red spoke up for the first time around these new people. "I defeated her in hand to hand combat. The only reason your 'friend' is still alive is because of what she is. I can feel it in you. You're winglies. You should know this, but she has the blood of both human and wingly." 

"So what? What does that matter to you? And how did you beat Crystal? That's impossible!" Norris replied to Red coldly.

"No. It is, I admit, almost true. But that is because of her race. Those with the blood of half tend to… gain skills from both sides. Usually the winglies speed and endurance, and the humans strength and will power. Against a half blood, those who are pure bloods are no match." Red explained.

"What are you getting at?" Norris spoke, starting to get upset.

"Only a half-wingly could match the power of one. Need I explain further?" Red asked, smirking gently.

Norris and Alexander took a step back, obviously realizing what Red was. "You are one? I thought Crystal was the only one!" Alexander spoke with a surprised tone.

"Precisely. This fact is what saved her. For years, I've searched for one such as I. I found that one in Crystal. And over these years, the only two people to have ever seen my face and live are standing before you now. Crystal should feel special, as she was allowed to live. But I won't be leaving her alone for sometime, unless she can gain my trust." Red said quietly.

Alexander rubbed his head slightly. "Crystal and trust? Not a good combination."

"Red, on our way here, you mentioned something about the feeling you got from these guys in the pub, back in Deningrad. What is it?" I asked softly.

"Ah yes. Judging by the Dragon Spirit you just threw to Crystal, my theory was correct. You are descendents of the dragoon traitors, the true killers of Diaz's foolish dragon warriors. I know you know all about the tale. If you didn't, you wouldn't possess the power of the dragoon." Red said loudly.

A silence descended upon us for a short time. Then Alexander spoke, saying, "It is true. It was you who killed Queen Teresa. The legend says that many millennia after the Dragon Campaign has come to an end, the seven fallen dragoons shall rise again. Through the secret acts of these dragoons, Tiberoa, Serdio, and Mille Seseau shall fall. A war known only as The Great Dragon War shall break out among the countries. Treaties shall be broken, countless lives ended. A prophecy started 11,000 years ago will be complete. When the clash of swords echo, the journey chasing the past end and the journey to know today begins, one soul seeks another and pledges their sworn friendship to another, one mystery begets the next, and the doors of fate are opened. That is what was known several years ago during the Divine Moon Object crisis. But a few people, such as myself, know the rest of the prophecy. But I can't tell that to you people. It's bad enough that I told you there was more to it."

Red sighed and shook his head. "The doors of fate shall slowly close and those who don't embrace their fate shall be lost to a monster of blackness, the world's fate rests upon the shoulders of fourteen warriors, their clashing weapons shall be the sign of apocalypse."

Everyone other then Red and myself seemed surprised that he knew the prophecy. "What? You are different from any man I've ever met. You beat Crystal in a duel, she assassinated Queen Teresa and most likely Princess Emille as well, you know the prophecy, you understand things that no man could know!" Norris said, wide eyed.

"Look, I don't like working as a team and I doubt you do either. I merely am asking one thing from you, as you are the dragoons like Ahrena and I." Red began.

"Ahrena? She's a dragoon?" Crystal jumped to her feet.

"Don't be so surprised. I wouldn't have brought her along otherwise." Red said quietly.

I looked down at my feet. So that was the only reason he allowed me to come. Because I'm a dragoon.

Red continued, "If we are to complete the legend, you must join us. Besides, it would be in your favor. After all, The Great Dragon War that was mentioned in the legend is the prelude to the rise of the winglies! And now, I'll leave you with no choice."

Red lifted his hands up and slowly undid his hood. Crystal and I knew what he meant by this gesture. He vocalized what we knew. "You see, only those who join me can see my face and live to tell about it. And Crystal, don't think you can try anything by teaming up on me. That would make me very angry, and you don't want to see me when I am angry."

They nodded slowly and began to talk amongst themselves. I walked a small distance away from them and sat, thinking about my reason for wanting to come with them.

I looked at the Holy Knight blocking the way into the Queens chamber. He recognized me and let me through, although he stopped Dart and the others.

I instantly wished I hadn't entered. Queen Teresa, the woman who took me in as a lost and poor child, lay dead, a bloody wound in her chest.

I don't know how long I sat there, sobbing gently. But after some time, I stood. I clenched my fist together, my anger at the highest it had ever become. I ran from the room, nearly running over a bewildered Dart.

I ran through the town, all ready knowing who had killed the queen. He wouldn't get away with this! I ran out of the town and straight for the Evergreen Forest, as there was no way away from Deningrad save there. I paid no attention to a man in a brown jacket and two sheathes who was entering the forest as I ran past. I just hoped he wasn't in the area when I found them.

I held tight to my bow as I slowed down. They were in this forest somewhere, as the exits had all been blocked off. I walked slowly into a clearing and quickly jumped back. 

In the clearing, I saw five people. Two men, two women, and the cloaked man. But this time, he didn't have a hood on. It took all my will power to stop myself from shooting him on site. I had to make sure to hit. I carefully stepped out from behind a tree and took aim. I breathed out slowly and let the arrow fly. It was a perfect shot. It flew straight at his heart. 

Suddenly he spun around. In a blink of an eye he thrust his hand into his robes, pulled his glowing sword out, and knocked the arrow a side. He then vanished before my eyes.

Looking around quickly, I suddenly felt a hand cover my mouth. I tried to fight back, but he was too strong. We vanished for a split second before reappearing in the center of the group.

The man released his hand from my mouth and let me go. "It seems we have uninvited guests. Hmm, how fortunate for us. It appears that one of the foolish dragoons has come. I remember you. You seemed the weakest of all your friends."

I glared at him. "You killed the queen! She was like a mother to me!"

The man spoke very coldly to me. "You're in way more then your head. After all, my hood is not covering my face. And these people here know what it means."

The young woman with red hair turned away, apparently not liking the conversation.

"What?! Are you scared?!" I jeered at the woman, be too stubborn to know what I was getting into." 

The man in the cloak seemed upset with my comment. "Don't insult Ahrena! She has more power than you! She just doesn't like killing." He said the last word with a nasty tone.

In my anger with him, I didn't realize what he meant. But I still taunted her.

"So be it. You've brought it upon yourself!" The man spoke, jumping backward. The woman with the red hair grabbed the hands of the other three and pulled them away. 

The cloaked man's eyes glowed white for a second before flashing red. His hair did the same. He lifted a foot off the ground and the weapon in his hand glowed brighter. He stared at me in anger.

I took a step back, finally realizing what was happening. His entire body glowed bright red before it vanished. 

I looked around me quickly and was suddenly struck from behind by a powerful blow. I fell forward, pain flying through me. I got to my feet slowly before he appeared again in front of me. I slammed into me before flashing and vanishing. I could barely get to my knee now. He reappeared and hit me again with a powerful blow. I hit the ground hard and could barely move, the pain was overwhelming.

The man flew backward and rocketed high into the sky. "Crimson Hell's Blow!" He screamed loudly.

I stared up at him, fear flooding me. He was flying down at me at remarkable speed. He slowed down and spun around faster and faster. He then threw the blade beneath him, causing a jet of flame to shoot up at him. He dove into the fire and then shot down at me. He hit me with a searing wave of heat that made me scream from pain. He then shot backward and flames leapt up all around me. I gave one last scream of pain before my world, slowly but surely, faded to black.

I ran through the forest, following Dart. Suddenly, something made me stop. Dart and the others noticed it too. A wave of heat was coming from somewhere further down the path. Then, a bright light shot across the sky. It stopped right above us and slowly flew downward. It circled around me several times before finally landing softly in my hands. 

The wonderful warmth it gave me didn't block out the terrible news it brought with it. I was holding the dragoon spirit of the White Silver Dragon. Which meant…

I turned my head began to cry on the closest shoulder I could find, which turned out to be Rose's.

"Do you know what this means?" Rose whispered softly.

"Yes." I heard Dart whisper as well.

I let out a fresh batch of tears. "They killed her." I choke out through my sobs. 


	9. Chapter9DarkCrystalDragoon

"Is…that really the only reason I am here…because…of what I am…" I thought to myself…"…a dragoon…and that's all…" I need something to take my mind off this…for now at least…maybe I'll see what the others are doing…I turned my head to the small clearing. Red was on one side…hidden by the shadows of the trees, he just seemed to be staring into the darkness…I took it as a sign that he was in deep thought. I didn't blame him…with what was all happening…I looked in the center of the clearing, Alexander was sitting on a log near the fire, Norris standing next to him shouting something.

"Hey!" He shouted "Alex!!!"

His friend made no sign of attention and just continued staring into the flames

Norris shook his head "This is useless…hmm…" he hit the back of his friends head and his friend stood

"Norris! You @#$%!!"

I needed to do something to get your attention" Norris replied

"..what do you want…"

"I'm going to get some wood for the fire…" His friend looked at him oddly "You and I both know not even I couldn't keep the flames going without something for them to burn on"

"whatever…"

And with that Norris ran over to Crystal who was on the other side of the clearing and said something to her before he continued to walk into the forest.

Eventually I got bored. I sat down on a rock and just decided to relax for a bit…I'd talk to Red later…

***

I looked over to Shana, I saw tears filling her eyes as she cried on Rose' Shoulder...how badly I desired to make her feel better, but I knew she would be safer with Rose. We all knew what we had to do. Stop this menace before it got any worse. 

We all pressed on for a short time. Keeping our silence…our thoughts…and most of us…even our emotions to ourselves. We had lost a lot in what had happened…a friend as well as a fellow Dragoon…A princess, & Albert's love…A queen…'Why is everything go wrong like this…' I thought to my self…Was it fate? Was al this destined to happen…no…I don't believe in fate…we destroyed Melbu Frahma, we opposed Soa…and surely...I believe anyways….we can do it again…all of us…together…

***

I wondered what had become of the 1st sacred sister who ran by me. I wondered also what the power I had felt as well. I kept walking when suddenly I heard a twig snap. I paused hands on my two swords, ready. I felt something strange flow through my body. I knew it...I could tell...It was definitely a wingly. The man dressed in blue stepped out from behind the bushes., he dropped a bunch of sticks when he saw me and pulled out a bow. He pulled on the string and an blue flamed arrow appeared. 

"I don't want to fight" I said removing my hands slightly from my swords. The man lowered his bow and had the beamed arrow retreat into the void. "No you don't look like you did, besides I was the one that started" He said putting his Bow away, before he held out his hand "My name Is Norris"

I hesitated a moment before I shook his hand, it seemed I could trust him "Jonathon…" 

***

I Thought about things…things I hadn't thought about or cared for in a long time…I remembered my father…I remembered when I lived in Bale…that was ,indeed, a long time ago…what was it…19, 20 years?

Back then, I lived with both my mother and father…when she died though, we moved to Cero…I never understood why…but we just did…

We had lived in the Palace, with Norris, & Alex…hmm…Was that what's making me remember all this…there recent appearances…it has been almost 10 years…

I began running it over and over again in my mind…The Princess of Tiberoa was dead…the Queen of Mille Sesau is now gone…I hadn't cared for there petty lives…they were worthless….but that was were most of my pay came from…

….every country needs an assassin or mercenary whom will do anything they say…anything they want…murder another of royal blood…raise an army…collect an item or relic…everyone has enemies…& everyone has objectives…good or bad…I just couldn't come to surpass why anyone would kill them…the royal blood of Tiberoa & Mille Sesau…

…who would be next…his majesty Albert…? Then what…?would the murderer move to the continent east of Endiness…? I clenched my fists hard as I tried to figure out who would do it…I thought about all the countries and how a war would start…

I thought about my hometown Bale again…I thought about the continent East of Endiness, and my other hometown there…would they get mixed up in this bloody mess as well…? A world war between the countries…some what of a prophecy I suppose…

I wonder…who would try to…I glanced to the clearing behind me…to the man in black robes…I felt my anger burn at it's highest peek…I could feel myself enraged…I couldn't stand it anymore…

I drew my Long Sword…I walked over, I saw Alex stand up quite Quickly, he knew me too well…I proceeded to Red…  


He turned around

"You were the one that killed Theresa & Emily weren't you?" I asked

I saw him shake his head lightly "don't you think…it took you a while to figure it out ?" He responded Could almost not hold It in any longer

"It was you then, why?" I asked again "To fulfill some idiotic prophecy?"

"Why, you speak like you care for them" He said laughing to him self lightly, I couldn't help but notice Ahrena getting stirred up

"I could care less for 'them', them selves..! Those worthless fools, sitting about in there castles all day, not a worry in the world! The only reason I seem to 'care' is that now whom will I get paid from?! The commoners on the streets?"

"And what are you going to do…? Fight me? You will not stand a chance, even with your newly acquired Dragoon Spirit, I still have the dragon buster…" I cut him short as I took a swing with my sword which he countered back with his own . I felt the two swords locked, neither of us was using much strength, just enough told keep the two blades locked…or so I thought until I was swung backward, a tree grazed my left arm…I felt a strong pain go through it…

***

I watched the man as suddenly he grabbed his left arm, & winced…I found it odd that he had been hurt without moving…but I decided to keep it to myself, in my experiences it was best not to ask questions, but I decided it would be ok for just one "Do you need any help?"

"I'm…fine" he said before getting up and grabbing the wood he had dropped earlier, he started to walk off muttering something I quite couldn't pick up…

***

We stopped and made camp. All of us seemed to gather around the fire...I noticed I hadn't spoken in a while…hmm…perhaps I should just…say something…

It felt as though it had been hours…I tried to think of something to say but the words didn't just seem to come out…

Nothing I could say…would make a difference….Emily was gone…Queen Theresa was dead….even Miranda…our companion was long gone…

…All this for what…?!

…What other sacrifices would have had to be made?…All of our kingdoms would clash soon…the scoundrel who said it was an ambassador of Serdio, got my own country involved in it…

…The army as well as knights hadn't had a chance to recover from the previous war…And the Mille Sesauns wouldn't understand….

…when someone losses a loved one, there anger gets the best of them…there judgment becomes clouded…and they loose control of there body…there mind…themselves…it's only natural for us humans to behave this way…

…All humans do…even all winglies…well…most of us anyways…there are a few exceptions…I thought thinking back to Doel…as well as Greham…what had happened to them…I still cease to know…

…I looked up for the first time in a while…I saw the sun slowly rising above the horizon…

I decided it would be best to get some rest…After all…my companions and I would, indeed, need it…for the fights to come…I prayed there would be no more blood shed…I prayed that no one would have to loose anyone…or even themselves…

___________________________


	10. Chapter10Redblaze

I gave Crystal a venomous look before turning my back. I suddenly realized that for some strange reason, even though she had drawn her sword to me, I didn't keep my deadly promise.

I felt the slight anger that had arose when she confronted me drift slowly away. Instead, something else filled the spot. But the feeling passed. 

I stared into the trees around us, reflecting back on my past. I could see into the hearts of my companions, and not a one was fully human. That was a very good thing.

I don't enjoy killing the innocent, but in my eyes, there are few that are truly innocent. In my opinion, there was only one human who was totally innocent and received my respect. 

I spat on the ground to keep a tear from coming to my eye. My hatred towards mankind is not a blind rage. My father… and my mother… I was deprived of a family, a normal life. I still remember the exhilaration I felt when the Diamond Star cut through human flesh for the first time in my hands. 

I couldn't help but give a small smirk when I thought of the woman who had come earlier. But I must admit, she had remarkable timing. I had already decided that I needed to sacrifice a Sacred Sister by the will of the prophecy. 

I suddenly realized that Ahrena was sitting on a rock nearby, watching me intently. I smiled softly and walked over, pulling my hood tight over my face as my movement attracted the attention of Crystal's friend, Alex. I would never be comfortable without my hood.

I sat beside the red-haired girl and returned her glance. "You've been staring at me for a while now. Is there something you need?"

She looked at me with a soft gaze and nodded. "I wanted to talk to you. I need to know something. Why did you bring me with you? Is it because I'm a dragoon? Is that the only reason for my being with you?"

I looked back at her and felt my resolution crumble. "Ahrena, you're the only friend that I've ever had. I can't lie to you. It is the only reason. But it's not because I don't want to be with you, it's just… I don't want to see you hurt again." I said quietly, letting her take my hand softly and place it over her heart. 

"Red, you're the only reason I'm still alive. You saved me back then." She whispered.

I pulled my hand away and stood. "Ahrena, don't you understand? My mother and father were killed because of me! A whole town was destroyed because of me! So many people have died because of me! You… nearly died because of me." I shook my head softly. "Sometimes I envy you. You're free to make your own choices. I'm bound to my lot in life until the day I die, which would have been a while ago if it hadn't been for this accursed sword. I can't even end my own life to escape the torment of it all. I don't want you near me. It's too dangerous."

I turned and walked away, shutting out the sound of her tears. I had to think about what to do next.

What was he thinking? I may not be skilled in some of these matters, but how could he give her an answer like that? How could he say something like that right there to her face? I just couldn't understand what she saw in the man. How could she even consider him as her friend? He's killed two of the most important people in the world, along with a Sacred Sister.

I glared at him and saw the icy shimmer in his eyes coming from beneath the cloak. But there was a strange, confused sparkle to them. With a single look I understood that he didn't know what calmed him down. 

"Crystal? Is something wrong?" Alex asked.

I shook my head. "No, nothing's wrong. Just thinking." 

There was a sudden commotion and we looked over to where Red was. He had his sword held against the neck of a strange man while Norris attempted to explain.

"You're human, are you not?" Red asked savagely. 

"Y-yeah. I just f-followed that guy." The man didn't seem very old, in fact, I'd say he was more of a boy then a man.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you." Red spoke with a tone of deathly silence. 

"I know what you are! You're all dragoons!" The boy spoke frantically.

Red paused for a moment and slowly sheathed his sword. "How do you know this, boy?"

"I don't know how it works. I just get feelings about people, and I've never been wrong." The boy replied.

"Prove it to me, and I'll let you live." Red replied, putting his hand on the hilt of his blade again.

"Well, I get the feeling that you're not human." The boy said, sounding very uneasy.

"Then what am I?" Red asked, showing obvious constraint.

"You're not a wingly either. You're both." The boy spoke softly, crossing his fingers and closing his eyes.

"Fine, you may live." Red said. Then he gave a small smirk. "I would have let you live anyway, Dragoon of the Blazing Tornado. But you will be staying with us for some time. What is your name, boy?"

The boy seemed very surprised by the comment. "M-my name's Jonathan. Jonathan Potra."

Seeing as Red wasn't in a good position with the boy after the whole sword at the throat business, Ahrena took over the questioning. It turned out that followed us when he felt Red and Ahrena's dragon spirits. He was quite young, about sixteen, and I suspected that he had been known as a thief on occasion.

Later, after Jonathan had gone to sleep, I heard Red talking quietly to himself. "Hmm. This could complicate things. How can one of the descendants of those dragoons who fought humanity be a human? It makes no sense."

Interested in what he was saying, I moved a little closer so that I could eavesdrop, but not appear as if I was. Red continued mumbling to himself. "The prophecy states that seven shall rise up against humans again. But how could he fight his own species? How can even ask him to fight with us?" Red smashed his fist on the rock he sat on. "Damn it! A prophecy that's older then time itself might be obliterated because of this boy!"

He paused for a second, turning toward the trees. His eyes sparkled red for a second before he took a deep breath, shook his head, and stood. "Blues… What is he doing here?" He whispered. He walked toward the edge of the clearing and stopped.

He turned toward the camp we had set up and looked up at the moonlit sky. He walked slowly over to where I stood and reached into his robes as he had done every time he drew a weapon.

I drew my sword in an instant and stared coldly at him. He laughed lightly and pushed the blade aside. He pulled the magical sword known as the Dragon Buster from his cloak. He looked it over carefully and turned the blade toward himself. He handed me the hilt of the sword and nodded. 

As he turned to walk into the forest, he spoke. "Crystal, tell Ahrena that I'll meet up with you in Kazaz. I have some unfinished business to take care of. I'm putting you in charge for now. Take care of them. And you know, you really should break that habit of eavesdropping, or get a bit better at it. That kind of eavesdropping will get you any information you want from someone like a king, but it's a far cry away from being suitable against me." He then disappeared into the forest.

I looked at the magical sword I now held. "What does this mean?" I whispered quietly.

I waited until the morning before telling Ahrena and the others that Red had gone. "Red said we should go to Kazaz. I don't doubt that the fool wants to drag Imperial Sandora into this. He said something about some guy named Blues. Do you know anything about it Ahrena?"

I stepped back. "He can't! No! He'll be killed!"

"Who is it? Who's this Blues?" Crystal asked.

"I'm not exactly sure how they are related or even if they are, but Red told me about Blues once. Red's not even half as strong as him. Blues and Red are basically complete opposites. They hate each other, but they're connected somehow. Red says that they look and act almost exactly the same, but they have very different goals. If Red fights him, he'll be killed." I said with a quivering tone.

Crystal nodded and smirked. "Well, that will solve one of my problems then."

That set me off. I swung at her and hit her hard across the face. "Don't you ever talk bad about Red!" With that, I turned and ran to a large rock nearby and sat on it, sobbing softly. I barely noticed Norris as he rubbed his cheek.

"You idiot," I whispered softly to myself, "why can't you just stay with me for once? What if I never see you again?" 

The new guy, Jonathan, came over and sat on the rock beside me. He gave a soft smile before turning to me. "Hey, chin up. That Red guy is pretty strong, I can feel it. We shouldn't have anything to worry about." He said softly, lifting my chin up so that I was no longer staring at my feet.

"Didn't you hear me? Blues is a lot stronger then Red. Red is the only friend I've ever had. If something happens to him…" I wasn't able to finish the sentence. What if something does happen?

"Hey, it's all right. Look, I can feel it. He'll be all right. But in the meantime," He held out his hand to me and helped me up, "let's be friends."

"Friends? But I'm a…" I began.

"A wingly? And I'm a human? So what? Red's parents were a wingly and a human." He then blushed brilliantly. "Er, that's probably not the best example."

I laughed softly. "It's all right. You're one of us now, so we might as well be friends."

I talked with him for a while before I felt up to talking with the others. I walked over to where Crystal was talking with Norris and Alex. She gave me an indifferent look before turning back to the other two.

"Look, I'm sorry I hit you. I don't lose it like that often. But don't ever talk about Red like that." I said softly.

"I don't know what you see in that man. He goes through life with out a single care for others." Crystal replied.

"No. He does care. He doesn't show it. He nearly died when we were younger. He nearly died protecting me." I said softly, a tear coming to my eye as I remembered the past.

"I just don't understand how you can see any good in a man like that." Crystal said, nearly repeating what she said before. She then walked away from the rest of us.

Norris shook his head. "You really should try to stay on her good side. But I think I'll stay on your good side too. You didn't have to hit her so hard."

"It's just, she seemed to enjoy the idea of Red dying. I couldn't hold back." I said softly.

"Do you love Red?" Jonathan asked softly.

"Me? Love Red? No. He's my best friend in the world, but I don't think I'd be able to take the stress. What with him doing idiotic things like this all the time, I'd have gray hair from the stress. And I like my hair the way it is. The strange thing is that I care for him as more then a friend, but less than a lover. But I'm not sure if that feeling's mutual." I said, laughing slightly at the idea.

Crystal then came over. "I've thought about it, and I guess we'll do what Red said. Pack up. We're heading to Kazaz."

Shana was sobbing only slightly now. We had managed to calm her down quite a bit now. The death of Miranda had struck us all hard. It was almost as bad as when Lavitz died. I thought back a few years and remembered that day. I remembered Lloyd standing with the Dragon Buster in Lavitz chest. I remembered how Dart, Rose, Shana, and Haschel had looked so shocked by what happened. I was forced to watch my loyal friend die. Now it was happening again.

A dragoon, dead. One of us. What's stopping them from killing the rest of us? I shook my head. "Don't worry guys. We'll get them. They've gone too far. We have to avenge those that have died already so we can prevent more deaths."

"Spoken like a true king, Albert." Haschel said softly.

We finally began to walk again. The whole time I felt nervous. I felt like somebody was watching us. I told this to the others and they all agreed, saying they felt it too. We stopped and looked around a few times, but we found nothing.

"I don't get it. I know someone is out there. But who? And why are they watching us?" Dart asked quietly.

There was a sudden sound of a cracking twig nearby. We all turned and saw a man. He looked familiar, like somebody I once knew. But that person was dead. And this man looked a lot worse for the wear.

Seeing the confused looks on our faces, the man stepped forward. "Don't you recognize me? It's me, Lloyd."

We all jumped when he said that. "What? But you… How can you… You're dead!" Dart spoke quickly.

"No, not at all. Quite the contrary really. You see, I had been knocked unconscious in my fight with Melbu Frahma. I awoke while you were fighting him. I dragged myself down to the stream in the moon and regained my strength. Then I flew away. I realize now that the Utopia I wanted has been here the whole time. And I understand that a dark robed man and my niece are disrupting that." Lloyd said calmly.

"You mean, you want to help us? One of our friends was killed by the dark robed man you refer to. Along with princess Emille and Queen Teresa." I said, hoping he would help us.

"Hmm, so he's moving faster then I thought. All right. I'll help you. Maybe we'll be able to fix the problem." He said.

We followed the path until we reached the road blocks. The one to Mt. Mortal Dragon said they hadn't seen a thing, and the same was with the guards along the path to Neet. But several corpses were along the path to Furni. We knew where they had gone, and what country they were heading for next. 


	11. Chapter11DarkCrystalDragoon

I traversed along my path. The very path that was set for me long ago…I made that choice….or did I? Was it me? I put these thoughts aside as I continued walking. 

I must continue with my plan…no matter what…nothing can get in my way….

Nothing or no one…

Except…maybe…one...

It seemed like it had been a few hours before, suddenly, I heard the crackle of leaves as I spun around, withdrawing my blade. 

I spun around and felt that I missed someone by a mere inch…just a mere inch

I felt a sharp pain fly through me as I looked deep into my attacker's eyes…Blues…

I felt my self drop to the ground as I clutched my side…I heard him laughing at me…

I got up as best I could and looked around …no one "is that all you can do? Hit someone and hide?!"

"You know…if I wanted to kill you…I could do it whenever I wanted"

I saw a dark shadow come at me , I quickly jumped to the side out of the way, the pain that followed was unbelievable…

I felt as though I couldn't sustain myself much longer…but I can't sleep…I mustn't go to sleep…

Not now…not…now…

I woke up suddenly in a cold sweat. I felt my heart racing & pounding. Was it a dream? Or was it real? I felt the wetness upon my face as well as the sheets of the warm hotel in a small village not to far from Denningrad. I decided to look around and see how well the others were sleeping. I was shocked to find that none of my companions were asleep. 

I saw Crystal & Alex talking at the small bar near our open wall bedrooms. I couldn't help but hear there conversation with my wingly hearing:

"Where did you burry him?" Crystal asked Alex

"Where we burry all the honorable winglies & humans in Cero"

"Honorable? Pffff That old fool…he should have died sooner…" Crystal replied to her friends response

Alex paused a moment before speaking back up "died or murdered? Either ,or , it was you who suffered"

"heh heh…Suffered? Or blessed?"

"…. ….…. …You know…they hate you because of it"

"Hate? I could care less….or is it really hate? What do you really think…?..you should know. Their your people…& you know perfectly well there is a fine line between hate…& fear"

"You created that fear…power isn't everything"

"power is nothing, money is nothing, & life is nothing"

"They changed you when you went on that mission 11 years ago…and yet you never told anyone what happened..!"

"… … …"

I wasn't sure what they were talking about…but I didn't feel like it was something I should be interrupting…I decided to look for comfort else where. I saw Norris & John sitting at a small table a little farther on, playing cards. 

They seemed to be into deep concentration… again… I really didn't want to interrupt…so I decided to just watch until their game was over.

"Heh heh…You can't beet this!, One of my best plays, indeed, 5 Kings & 2 aces" Norris laid down his cards, grinning & almost smirking slightly.

I looked over to John who had a grin far much more brighter, stretching from ear to ear He threw down his cards & jumped up " Ha Ha Ha ALL ACES!!, Give me my gold!" he said before winking

Norris rolled his eyes muttering "can't believe I got beaten by a child" before handing John a few gold coins. "All right…here you go, that is the money I owe you for the game" 

Jon took it gladly before replying " 'Bout another one, we've got nothing else to do? No money this time."

Norris, this time, smiled brightly "Alright, let me introduce you to a game we play back at Cero"

I sighed…wasn't there anyone whom I could talk to?! Anyone? But…of course…no one…I couldn't go back to sleep…that dream I had was unreal…yet…so real…was it true?…did that….really happen? I prayed not. I wished not. I hope not.

I felt a few tears escape my eyes. Maybe I just needed some fresh air…yeah…maybe that was it…It would wake me up for sure…

I got up, & wiped my tears away pretending as if nothing ever happened...of course, I didn't need to though…Crystal, Norris, & not even Jon noticed me as I walked through to the patio at the entrance.

3 years… It has been 3 years since that battle at the Moon That Never Sets…I remember that day very clearly…As the battle clashed at the Divine Tree….

My Utopia fell apart so quickly…in a heart beat…in a moment…Why? To gain one I had to lose one? No matter… I had sat in that forest & decayed very slowly….waiting for my end to come…but now I have a new reason to keep going, to try & save this world once more from falling into chaos…The Utopia I have now…

I pulled my old black hood over my head & sat in the darkness of night, I was on the balcony…sitting on a bench hidden in the shadows, resting,…resting from searching for my niece and that cloaked man… But to no avail for some time…

I'd have to go back to Dart & the others empty handed…after my nap…but still…even though…I am working with the, still, young red flame… he and his friends seem still not to trust me…particularly the king & him…

I suddenly heard foots steps leaving the hotel…I remained still before looking at the person who exited the inn… The young man sighed and leaned over the balcony, his blond & red-tinted hair covering his eye…

He looked familiar…

It was only a few moments before I realized who it was…Alexander, Glenn…But…what is he doing here? I shifted slightly and suddenly his attention turned to where I was… He stood straight & turned toward me, looking where the darkness was, I pulled my hood tightly around my head, hoping the darkness of my clothing would help me blend in…normally, I would teleport…

But it would be possible for him to see me if I did, and as far as everyone knows…I'm dead… the bright light _is_ hard _not_ to miss… As I pulled my hood over, it obviously didn't help as now he pulled out one of his gold & black pistols, holding it in both hands, walking towards me, getting closer…

It was my luck, though, thankfully, that another set of footsteps came walking out of the old inn, Alexander quickly turned and shot toward the person, I heard another set of quick footstep running, a clink of metal, & I teleported before anyone could see me, to where I could watch them easily…

A very young man indeed, who looked to be around 16 had two minuscule swords out & in different positions, standing in front of the person who had almost gotten shot, a young red haired woman. Apparently, he had blocked Alexander's almost fatal shot for the two swords were almost smoking. 

Alexander quickly ran over to them, he spun his pistol around his finger quickly, then placed it back in it's case. It wasn't long, before another familiar face came out, Norris. Shocked at the site of everything he pieced it all together, & soon, my niece came out…

Still cold, still clad in black, & her gray eyes had not turned back to the emerald green they used to be…but oddly enough…wearing the choker our family wear's…why? But…someone was missing…where was the man in black? Where was infamous Red Blaze? The rest of the inn, from what I could see appeared empty…so then…were they traveling by themselves? What exactly was going on?

I came out and saw the mess that had happened…Jonathon had saved Ahrena's life…but how had he known she was in danger? How something was going to happen? We had just been playing cards when suddenly he dashed out…pulling his two swords out along the way.

The oddest things happen…

"Alex your aim is going off, heh" Crystal commented…I frowned…how could someone be so cold? How could she be so cold? I rushed over & helped Ahrena up

"Are you ok?" I asked the both of them 

"I…I'm fine…" Ahrena said, a note of fright in her voice

"Yeah, we're ok" Jon said before winking "No problem"

Alex walked over to Ahrena "I am very sorry about that, it was an awful mistake of mine to shoot without looking first"

"Why did you even have you pistol out in the first place?!" I asked

"I just thought I saw someone, spying on me…" he turned back towards the balcony "I am sorry, again" He walked off into the darkness and leaned back on the balcony

"Hey, are you sure your alright?" Jon asked Ahrena

"Yes…I was just coming outside to get some fresh air…I actually didn't even notice what had happened for a while" Ahrena responded, & with that Jon & I went back to our game & Crystal went back to the bar, & Ahrena went outside

I walked outside…onto the balcony…The cool air sent me shivers for a short time but I got used to it…I stood outside & look up at the stars…those beautiful stars…. The ones that predicted what is to come… they held a magic twinkle to them…

For a while…I forgot about that dream…that awful nightmare… I walked and continued staring at the stars…mesmerized, I hadn't noticed that I bumped into something rather solid & even almost fell backwards before I felt someone grab me and pull me back on my feet.

"You'd better watch it" Alex said

"Uh, yeah" I said looking back those stars before coming back down…remembering that retched nightmare…"Oh sorry, I just came out here to clear my head…from a dream" I felt my eyes start to grow tears once again…I fought to hold them back

"Take it easy…a dream doesn't mean anything…nothing at all"

"But it was so real! & Red! Oh! I Hope it wasn't real! I pray it wasn't real!" tears began pouring out now…I couldn't hold them back…it was just too hard

"You really care about him, don't you?"

"…I guess I do…it's just he's saved me so many times when we were young…but since then…he's changed…since we were little…he's changed a lot…"

"When you care…so much for someone…many times it is difficult to accept something…to think, that someone could be lost so quickly, that someone could change so fast…you stay in there…you pretend nothing ever happened…you try to ignore it…you imagine them, the way they were before & hope…but eventually….hope is lost…& your worst fears come true…Try not to think about them…enjoy the time you have…embrace it…& never at all forget it…Because…sometimes those memories are all you'll ever have" He said smiling a bit, looking up at the stars, then pointed up "We all meet in the same place eventually…our soles will entwine…so no matter what happens…no matter who you forget, & no matter whom you lose…no matter how far they grow away from you…you'll meet them again…eventually…it's destined" He looked back down at me

I felt a bit surprised…did he feel the way I feel? About someone else? "You speak…as if it's happened to you"

"I lost someone very dear to me…someone, I loved a great deal…a very long time ago…and even though I see them in front of me…Even though…they are there…to me they are not the same person, and sometimes I feel they will never be…They changed in front of me…in a matter of days…and I wasn't there to stop it…sometimes…I feel as though, I could have prevented it…but I didn't" He sighed before turning away "I have some business to do…for Cero, my country back home…I'll catch up with you all later…tell the others for me" He walked off into the darkness of the town and out of my sight

I sat there on the other building, watching Alexander leave, it wasn't until he was out of my sight that I decided to take action, I looked at the inn…No one could see out onto the balcony, and even if they could they wouldn't care to look. 

I gracefully jumped off the building, and climbed p the stares to the old inn's patio where the woman wingly was. I pulled my hood back on before I got to her. Just in case.

Alexander's conversation obviously didn't help much…she still seemed to be in tears… Now that I knew what she was in tears about…Red Blaze…I could easily get some information from her… And the best part was I had never met her…so she wouldn't know whom I am… 

I approached her very slowly "A bit cold out hear tonight isn't it?" I said standing beside her, she turned her innocent face toward me wiping some tears away 

"Y, yeah it is a bit cold…but we are up north so it makes sense"

"Now what would you be doing out hear? At this time of night?"

"Just getting some fresh air sir, thought it would clear up my head from a dream I had" she responded, and a few tears escaped her eyes once again

"There, there, I didn't mean to make you cry. Take it easy, Take it easy" I said patting her shoulder, and handing her a handkerchief. She took it and wiped the tears again away.

For some reason though, I couldn't understand why she would get so worked up over someone such as that?! For someone who didn't even want her around him…

"I am sorry, I just can't help it. My friend is off on a mission, and I feel worried about him…"

"Ah…it's hard not to feel worried about someone when they're off, but that isn't much of a reason to cry"

"I know! But I had a dream that he was hurt! And a lot of the times wingly dreams-" She paused her self, probably from saying the word Wingly

I pulled off my hood "Is being a Wingly something to be ashamed of?"

"O, Oh you're a wingly?"

"Yes, and I know how much some humans seem to hate us, but you shouldn't hide" I said, realizing my plan was going as smooth as expected…she would tell me everything knowing I was a wingly like her

She nodded "But whenever I have a dream half the time it comes true…and I am worried" She looked up at me, and then looked at my choker "That choker…"

"It's something my family has worn for generations, to tell us apart from others" I told her not thinking anything of it

"It looks familiar…" She looked inside the inn, at the bar "Your related to-" I quickly put my hand over her mouth to muffle her voice, I saw a look of fear in her eyes. My plan had fallen apart in a moment once again…but I could fix it.

"Yes. And I am here to stop you, and Red Blaze from proceeding with your plan" She moved around a bit and struggled, but I grabbed her arm and held her tight "If you cooperate, I will not hurt you…I just need some…information" I teleported, with her and I saw her, grow even more scared, as we appeared in a forest far from the town, she quickly pulled away from me.

"Stay away!" She yelled pulling out her staff, she sent a fireball toward me which I quickly stopped.

I moved fast behind her and pulled away her weapon, both of them "Interesting weapons, only they will not help you" I threw the sword and staff aside 

She silenced, before falling to the floor sitting on her knees 

"Tell me, what are you all planning to do?" I asked her, staying my distance

"I, I don't exactly know…I just follow along with what Red tells me…"She stuttered

"humph, fine…then what are King Alexander & Norris doing here? As well as my niece?" I spat…she wasn't cooperating as smoothly as I expected

"King?" She asked "I don't now what your talking about!"

"Even if that is true, your not telling me the whole truth…you know something and refuse to tell me what it is" I asked again. She didn't answer "I will save this world, even if it means getting rid of a few people or winglies along the way" I took out my sword threateningly

I sat around the fire, I had removed the large red armor, and put it aside. I relaxed a bit for the first time in a while…all this business with royalty being killed…I feel like it's driving me crazy! 

Why is bloodshed almost always the answer to peoples problems…or so they think…but that bloodshed leads a chain, another life is lost, the another and another…and eventually that goes back to the original person who started it all…

When will they ever learn that?

But for now…my main purpose is to try and keep this world I love so much alive…the very world I despised but a few years ago for the loss of my parents…

Now…Lloyd is back…can I trust him?…can _we _trust him? He did help save the world…but…he also helped bring it to chaos and almost being destroyed… 

Why so many thoughts are coming to me now? And all at one time…I feel as though I am going to rip the hair from my head…I gaze upon the stars above me…they have a mischievous twinkle to them…

As though they are hiding something,…something that is not yet ready to be told… I also wonder what Lloyd is doing…did he manage to find his 'niece' was that whom the mercenary was? And what as well as this man in a dark cloak…he seemed to have started this whole mess…

What is going on?…am I…missing something? I can't help but feel that no one is sharing all what they know…

Shana's asleep as well as everyone else…onl Albert seems to be awake…

I can hear Haschel and Kongol snoring now in a small tent they pitched…ok…so it's isn't exactly small…Kongol's head and feet seem to be sticking out of both ends…last time he couldn't sleep in one at all…

I thought that we all had saved this world a long time ago…and now…we have to save it all over again…Rose & my father as well as Lavitz had all been sacrificed those few years ago…how many would have to be sacrificed today?

We have already lost quite a few…how many more would need to be sacrificed?

Why do these thoughts plague me? Me?…or…is it not only me? Are…the others being haunted by these thoughts as well?

Well…no matter what happens…I can not let these thoughts cloud my mind…we would all fall into chaos if they did…

I would fall…my friends would fall…and even…Shana…

"No! I won't let it happen!!" Albert gave an odd glance at me..there I was standing up yelling ''No I won't let it happen' I rbbed the back of my head and turned scarlet "eh heh…perhaps I said that a bit too loud…"

I sat back down and before long I felt tired…I felt my self drift away…is this the only place I can seek comfort…? In my sleep?


	12. Chapter12Redblaze

Seeing as Neo finally got her chapter up, I'll write my chapter. Just do the basic R&R and I'll be happy.

Disclaimer: Neither Neo nor I, Redblaze, own LOD or any of its characters. I own Red, Ahrena, and Jonathan. New owns Crystal, Alex, and Norris (Sorry if I missed someone). 

I stared into the fire. The others huddled around it, guarding themselves from the icy cold. Snow fell softly all around us, the cold Mille Seseau climate setting in. 

I would have gone to sleep hours ago, but I didn't trust him. What did Lloyd hope to gain? The robed man and the woman mercenary had defeated us without breaking a sweat. How could Lloyd hope to beat them?

I must have been thinking aloud, for I got a reply. "It's a simple matter of finding their weaknesses."

I turned to see Lloyd, a girl with deep red hair in front of him, her hands tied. "What do you think you're doing?!" I yelled at him.

"Exactly what it appears. The man has a connection with this woman. A strong connection that spanned obvious years they had been apart. She obviously cares for him, but I can't say for him. But believe me, he will come, and he will fall." Lloyd laughed softly as he reached into his satchel and broke open a small herb.

He held it beneath the woman's nose and she fainted instantly. Lloyd set her down after tightening the bonds he had placed her in.

"You're crazy." I muttered as I went to the fire.

"Dart… Not everybody has the same ideals. Don't let your lack of ambition get in your way." Lloyd called to me before going back to taking care of the woman.

I flew backward, smashing into an ancient oak tree. His red eyes leered at me as I slowly stood. 

"Why do you fight me? Resistance has always been futile. Ah… I don't know why I don't kill you right now. You're pathetic. Nothing but a useless… No. You're not useless. You would make a perfect target." My opponent laughed coldly as I barely jumped out of the way of his red sword, 'Marusame'.

"I won't let you beat me! I still have a purpose in this life. I am at the verge of altering history! Winglies have been looked down upon for far too long! I must set the war in motion!" I yelled at him.

"You fool! You start this war, and the winglies will be slaughtered!" He spoke with an icy tongue. Then he smirked darkly. "I will ensure it."

"The winglies will not bow down to the humans! If I could, I'd cast off the filthy human blood in my veins! What are the humans? Nothing but scheming, deceitful, and foolhardy pieces of filth! You may kill me, but I know that deep down, every wingly wants it. I know that the others will carry out the plan! All it will take is one more death. Anyone important to Serdio will do. And with that death, the blood of war shall rage!" I yelled back at him, backing away.

"Red… You fool." Blues stepped towards me, pointing one hand at me. "Fohen-a!"

I tried to block the spell, but was blown off my feet as the white lightning struck me. I flew through the air, spinning, spiraling down to the ground. I struck the hard dirt with powerful force. I was disoriented with the strength of the blow.

Blues appeared beside me and kicked me hard in the chest. I cried in pain as I rolled onto my knees. He kicked me again, hitting my stomach. I gasped in pain as he struck me across the back. He backed off at last, and I got to my feet.

I pointed a hand at him, waving one finger through the air in a formation of much intimacy. "Tadar-oa-hem!" 

I launched a ball of bright blue energy at him. He watched the energy fly at him, as if waiting for it to strike him. I crossed my hands over my chest and yelled, "Sebal-tia!"

The ball shown brighter and picked up speed. I watched as it collided with Blues. In a millisecond, my mouth went dry. He shot his hand out, stopping the energy ball. No, sending it back at me!

I jumped from its path and it shot past. I watched as it slammed into a small hill, decimating it, tearing the hill to pieces, and sending chunks of rock in all directions.

Blues laughed. "My, did you lose your temper? Quite a strong magic." 

My hood had been removed at the beginning of the fight, to keep it out of my way. Visible was my hair, which lost its silvery shine as it tinted red with my rage.

"I'll leave you for now. But remember, should you start this war, I will fight against you. Goodbye." Blues laughed again as he vanished completely.

"Then we shall fight again." I whispered silently.

Red! No Red! He's too strong! He'll kill you! 

My mind was screaming at me. Red… please let him be all right. Where am I anyway? A wingly… just like me. What did he do? He tied me up. I remember that much. But where am I? And where is Red?

I groaned softly as I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was my platinum haired abductor. I struggled as I noticed the bands on my hands and feet, and I tried to spit out the gag in my mouth.

Noticing me, the wingly turned and came to me, a small smirk on his lips. "Ah, you're awake. Good. I want to know everything about Red." He spoke as he removed the gag.

"Why should I tell you anything?" I asked defiantly.

"Because if you don't, I will find the young boy who saved you from the bullet. Jonathan, I believe was his name. He shouldn't be much trouble for me. A mere human boy. After all, what would he want to do surrounded by people who are fighting against his race in a struggle for the future?" He asked.

"War? Future? Red's never told me what his plan was. How do I know you're telling the truth? Red's never cared for much of anyone but himself and me at some occasions. Why would he want to start a war between humans?" I replied.

"This much I know. Red wants the humans to wage war on each other, and then rally the wingly forces, which he and six others shall lead, and swoop down across the humans, killing all they come upon." The man answered as he cut the bands around my legs. "Now come, daylight broke several hours ago. We shall speak more of Red while we walk to the ice plains. I intend to see how strong Red truly is."

Norris laughed as he dealt out another hand of cards. I stared at him in astonishment. "We've been playing all night. And I've still won most of the games."

"One more round. I feel like I'll win this time. Five Card Draw." Norris replied, "…But just in case, let's not bet money this time." 

"Fine by me." I replied, patting my bag of gold that had grown in girth over the night.

I looked at my cards. I hid my expression, but knew I was screwed if I kept this hand. I didn't even have a pair of twos. I looked over at him and saw him studying his cards carefully. I quickly switched the cards with some in my jacket pocket. 

"Ok, how many cards?" Norris asked. 

"None." I stated confidently.

Norris looked a little worried as he switched three of his cards. He smiled and laid down his cards. "Ha! Six Aces!" He laughed.

"Wait a second! First off, we're only playing five card, and second, since when are there six aces in a deck?! We may have been a little too drunk to notice earlier, but I'm sober now!" I yelled, throwing my cards at the table.

He laughed again and pointed at the table. "Sure you are. Then why do you have five aces?"

I looked at my cards sheepishly. "Uh, hold on." I looked at my cards and realized my mistake. I quickly replaced one of the twos for an ace. "Ok. Now are you happy?"

"Oh well. Keep the money. You were just the best cheater." Norris gathered up his cards.

"I will. Now, I'm going to bed." I replied.

I shook my head. Norris and I could wreak havoc at a casino, should we ever head out to one. I passed Ahrena's room and peeked inside to make sure she was all right after the incident with Alex. I was surprised to see her missing.

I ran to Alex's room and pounded on the door. He opened it a minute later, looking groggy and confused. "Jonathan? What's wrong?" He yawned.

"Where's Ahrena? Did she come back last night? She's not here!" I spoke quickly.

"I didn't see her. I figured she came back after I went to sleep." Alex replied.

"Get dressed! We have to find her! Red'll kill us if he finds out." I said as I went back to Norris.

A few minutes later, Alex came in. I turned to him. "Go get Crystal! We have to find her!"

We followed Alex to Crystal's room and he was about to knock when he turned. "Um… no offence but… Norris, could you do it?"

Norris shook his head quickly and pointed at me. "Make him do it! She scares me in the morning!"

"Cowards." I muttered as I went to the door and knocked.

My hair was slowly returning to silver. Blues had almost succeeded in what would be a death wish for most people.

I trudged along through the falling snow, although I was quite warm, due to the magical properties of the Cloak of Sorrows. But still, I hated it. 

Snow… What was its purpose? It had none. Just like the hundreds upon hundreds that I've killed. What is the significance of its existence? But that's not what really infuriated me. 

Snow was a sign of purity. Of calm, non-violence. It mocked me. It spoke to my mind, screaming, 'Murderer! Murderer!'

With a quick motion of my hands, water covered the ground, the ice consumed by the roaring ball of flame I had conjured.

I don't know if it was because of my outburst, but a man with short silvery hair appeared. "Ah, you must be Red. I want you to meet me about five miles east of here. Be prepared to fight me."

"As much as I would enjoy ending another worthless life and a crazy idea, I must get to Deningrad. A friend of mine must be very worried by now." I replied calmly, stopping myself from cutting him down to size right there.

"Do you mean Ahrena? Come, or I'll kill her." He laughed softly and vanished before I could cut through him.

"You bastard! You just made your death wish!" I yelled into the air around me as I vanished.

When I reappeared, Ahrena was standing beside the man, being held by her arm. The man laughed and looked at me. "Good, you came. Take her. She's worthless to me. Far too loyal to you. Before I kill you, I'll tell you my name. It's…"

I cut him off with a swift punch at his jaw. He fell backwards, the side of his face red from my fist. "I don't give a damn about your name! And as far as killing me, you died the second you laid a finger on Ahrena!"

"Ha, you're confident. But I'd like to see how well you fight without the sword of yours. Come on! Hand to hand." He said quickly. "And it's Lloyd. I don't know if you've heard of me."

I ignored him and focused my mind on my fists. I took my stance, balancing my weight. I waited for him to move. 

He ran at me and pulled back his fist. I aimed a punch at the place he would be in a few seconds. He suddenly disappeared and I fell forward, taking a blow to the back. 

I ignored Ahrena's screams as vanished, appearing again on my feet. I waited again and he ran at me once more. As I expected, he vanished. I traced him and punched into the air. My fist connected with his face as he reappeared. 

"Nice. You learn quickly." He laughed as he flipped backward. "Try this one."

He vanished and I traced him as he reappeared right in front of me. I vanished, avoiding his blow, reappearing a few feet away. He vanished again and the process repeated. I waited until he let his guard down before slamming my fist into his stomach. 

I spun and slammed my elbow into his chest, swinging my fist upward into his face. "You're pathetic." I snarled as I punched him again.

"You intrigue me." Lloyd spoke as if he had hardly been touched. "You are quite powerful. To think, you got this power as a boy. Excuse me, I mean, an 'orphan boy'."

"You've gone too far! I'll kill you!" I yelled at him as I grabbed the front of his shirt. 

I threw him into the air and jumped up, slamming my knee into his stomach. He began to fall again and I whirled around, sending him through the air with a powerful kick.

He laughed as he got to his feet. "Ah, you are just as good as I believed. Not only with a sword, as I know, but now I know that you are equally deadly with your body. But you still can't match me."

He pointed his fists at me and they began to glow deep blue. "Dia Sword Back!" 

His fists glowed deeper blue and he raced at me. He punched rapidly, hitting me over and over. His fists stung like those from the blade. I tasted blood as he struck my face. 

He spun around and his fists began to glow red. "Hell's Flames!"

He flashed around, flickering in and out of existence. Only partially however, so he danced around like a flicker blaze. His fists connected with me countless times, each time burning.

He jumped backward as his hands glowed yellow. "Heaven's Lightning!"

I was struck backward as he flashed in and out, each time in a crack of light and thunder. His fists sent jolts through my body. I dropped to a knee, amazed at his increased power.

Fear flew through my eyes as his fists began to glow green. "Ivy's Whip!"

I could barely watch him as he ran at me and punched many times. I felt pain wash through me each time he hit, like I was being struck by a whip. I felt thorns each time he hit.

He backed off at last and I fell to my other knee. "It's… inconceivable! I can't… lose! Ahrena… I'm sorry."

But Ahrena didn't reply. I looked up and saw her slam her staff into Lloyd's stomach. "Remelli… Hireda!"

With those words, Lloyd was blown through the air by a ball of white light. He flew out of sight, and I knew Ahrena had saved my life.

"Ahrena… Let's go back." I whispered as I got to my feet and we began walking to town.

There. That wasn't so bad, was it? I know the stories a little confusing, but hopefully we'll get it sorted out soon. Anyway, until next time, this is Redblaze, signing off.


	13. Chapter13DarkCrystalDragoon

Disclamier:Aha…we don't own anything but our Chars…Alex, Red, Ahrena, Norris, Crystal, & Jon. Others are copyrighted to Sony and yeah…we also own ourselves…I think…O_o;

"There's…no answer" Norris replied to my knocking on the door, he edged closer to the door as I moved him aside quickly I grabbed the doorknob and shoved both of them in laughing, I closed the door back up and put my ear on the door.   
  
"I wonder where Crystal is anyways…" I said to myself still laughing at Alex & Norris   
  
"Maybe she's right behind you…" The second I heard that voice I could swear I felt like I had been stabbed with a thousand blades…I felt my self lifted up against the other wall, my feet were dangling a few inches above the ground, I struggled a bit before I opened my eyes and saw Crystals eyes staring into mine   
  
"Not nice to spy you know…"   
  
"Heh, Who me? I wasn't spying"   
  
"Sure you weren't…And I'm a knight"   
  
I laughed a fake laugh a bit "Does that mean you believe me?"   
  
"Do you want to know what I do to spies?…I kill them…perfectly good reason to…so…let's see…would you prefer my blade at your throat…the dragon buster in your stomach…or perhaps my glaive up your-"   
  
"I think that's enough, Crystal" I heard another voice as Crystal cursed under her breath and let go of my, she walked away by the door and I saw Red standing in the corridor, his hood was down and he looked upset…for once…I was very glad to see him….   
  
"Eh heh…hey Red…uh…I need to tell you-"   
  
"!@#$% !@#$% !@#$% Little kid locked us in here!!!" We heard Norris yelling from inside the room   
  
"Suppose you were at the bars again picking up that language"   
  
"Or I picked it up from you"   
  
"Just watch your moth when we get back…what kind of example would that be?"   
  
"A very good one"   
  
"And you wonder why you were rejected as a knight"   
  
"… …anyways, I am going to break the door down…perhaps then we can get out of here before anyone sees us…"   
  
"…"   
  
We all paid close attention to the door. Eyes fixed. Would he really break it down? We heard a running noise then a thud a loud crash.   
  
"!@#$% tripped over a loose floorboard!"   
  
"Hah, it didn't work…"   
  
"…"   
  
"Norris…"   
  
"yes?"   
  
"Did you trying turning the Door knob" Alex said opening the door   
  
"… …anyways, I am just glad to be out of that room-" he saw everyone standing outside the room, and turned around, but Alex sent him back into the corridor and shut the door behind him   
  
"Oh, Red…your back" Norris said smiling, rubbing the back of his head   
  
I suddenly remembered why all the commotion had started, the reason we went through all of this "Red! Quickly! Ahrena's missing! We woke up and she was gone!"   
  
"I'm right here" Ahrena stepped out from behind Red   
  
---------   
  
We all progressed through the forest walking. We kept at a steady pace. Albert seemed to be in front. Something was concerning him that he did not speak of.   
  
Lloyd remained in the middle of the group. His pace faster. After a few moments he began to speak to us all as we proceeded on our path.   
  
"There are other's traveling with them…We may need to fight them if we can't win them over with words…Ahrena, the woman I kidnapped is a wingly, watch out for her Magic staff, spells from wingly's may be powerful, also the cloaked man, Red may come to her if he sees she is in immediate danger… There is a young boy, Jon I think his name was…traveling with them as well, he has speed for a human, and might just as well out run a wingly any day, he can throw daggers quite well, and uses two short swords so be aware…then there is Norris, he's deadly accurate with the bow but not too bad with the sword either, try to lure him into close range combat, keep in mind, he may use his magic without transforming…Alexander is a man with a medium build, he uses an interesting weapon, a rifle, that may shoot magic or bullets, two of these are in his possession, he also uses the sword and may also use magic without transforming…also a quick word to the king: stay away from Alex we don't want a war on our hands…leave my niece, Crystal, and Red to me"   
  
"Lloyd, I don't know who let you think you may take charge like this!" I demanded to know…what was he thinking?! He couldn't just appear out of nowhere after three years and start barking orders! He wasn't even clear on what half he was saying!   
  
Immediate danger? Wars? Close Range Combat? Transforming? Why didn't he just explain things rationally! And what did he mean by leave Red & Crystal to me? Who was he to tell us what o do…!   
  
"I am simply trying to prevent from getting you all killed…heh, unless that's what you want. A death wish. All are Winglies except one, two of them are mixed bloods, halflings! The posses more power then any others! I raised one of them…" Lloyd said calmly   
  
…it didn't seem like he cared much about us…his goal was just to end what was going on...I kept thinking…   
  
He didn't care who got in his way. As long as the main goal was complete…he didn't mind, what's a few lives anyways? "Fine…I just think you should be more accurate and specific with what you are going to do as well as what is going around here…"   
  
He proceeded to walk before he turned back toward me "Because, a war is about to start…one between humans and winglies…a great war…we must do whatever we can to stop it…this is far worse then the incident 3 years ago…the one with Melbu Frahma…far much worse…And they are all headed to Serdio next…to take out anyone important…"   
  
I stood stunned…I almost forgot to walk…was it really that bad? It must have been to be worse then Frahma…It must be to worry Lloyd so much as to start helping us…And they are headed to Serdio next...this must concern Albert greatly…   
  
"And Dart…most of the group don't even know what's going on…"   
  
******   
  
"I have something to discuss with you all" Red lead us off into the main lobby, to a table far from prying eyes and ears…we all had a glass of water and sat around the table   
  
"I was kidnapped by someone…a wingly…like me…"I started…then I turned to Red, then looked at Crystal, she turned her head like she didn't want to listen…   
  
"His name was Lloyd-"   
  
She looked up and her eyes turned amber as suddenly all the glasses on the table shatter I saw Norris stand up quite quickly "Are you sure?! Lloyd?"   
  
"If you know something about him, Tell me" Red demanded, his anger was growing as well   
  
"Lloyd is my late father's brother…my uncle" Crystal said hatefully…a tone of loathing buried within her voice   
  
"I wonder what Lloyd would be doing here though…" Alex started…"We haven't seen him since he trained Crystal….what? 10 years ago or so…last we heard he died at the moon that never sets" 


	14. Chapter14Redblaze

I have a theory to the same clothes everyday thing in almost all RPGs. I bet everywhere you go has overnight clothes washing things. Yep yep, and they get their clothes back early in the morning. *Nods head enthusiastically* Either that or they always smell pretty awful, so I prefer my theory.

Disclaimer: Neither of us own LOD or any of the characters, otherwise we'd make a game like this instead of writing a story. (Which, I'd like to add, would be very pleasant.)

"Despite what you may think, I'm not invincible. Which is why I want you to leave Lloyd to me. Since the incident in which he should have died, he has grown in remarkable strength. I believe his new powers are directly linked to the one he's fighting. Meaning if he were to fight all of us at once, I believe he'd have power enough to destroy this planet in an instant. I don't know his goal, only that he wished to test himself against me." Red explained.

"So how can we beat him?" I asked.

"What he means is that 'we' can't. Maybe if Crystal and Red…" Alex began.

"No! Do you know what powers Crystal and I have?!" Red spoke sharply, "Lloyd could defeat either of us. Neither of us can last long against the other, and what would happen to us if he used both of our powers against us? No, it won't work. But we should have a back up. Crystal, we will fight your uncle, and if he kills me, you have to kill him." 

Crystal nodded and I could feel she was savoring the idea of fighting Lloyd, and possibly the idea of Red's death. 

Ahrena looked down at the table. "You can't die. It's unheard of."

Red shook his head. "I'm mortal. All of us are. And all of you are only expected to do the amount of work you're capable of. Jonathan, may I talk to you? The rest of you can go. We leave in the morning."

I stayed while the others went to their rooms. "What is it?"

"Ahrena told me about how you saved her from Alex's accidental attack. I want to thank you. You are a very courageous young man. Much braver than I can be." Red sighed as he ordered a glass of Spirits.

"What are you talking about? I avoid fights, you seem to look for them. You've never been afraid, ever since we met." I replied

Red shook his head. "Oh, I've been afraid. And believe me, you're braver in a way I could never reach. I have little strength to protect her. But you, you fight and protect your friends, even if you are mortally wounded. Ahrena is my only real friend. If she were to die, I'd beg for death from anyone. I'd give my life to protect her. But you wouldn't just give your life to save a friend. You'd still fight back, even if you were an inch from death. You're the only one who's really different from everyone else. You're a human, fighting in a battle that can't stop until this group of winglies and half-winglies is victorious."

"Red… I'll do it. I'll take care of her when you can't. She'll be all right." I smiled lightly and stood.

Red stood as well as he finished his drink. "Thanks Jonathan. I owe you." 

I rubbed my arm roughly, savoring the pain that flooded through it. 'How could he beat me? How could I allow him to beat me? It didn't make sense. The fool had been beaten easily by Dart and his friends, so how could he beat me? How could he gain that sort of power?'

"Leave the wound alone. You won't heal if you rub it like that." Ahrena came up behind me and sat on my bed. 

We had traveled all day to get to the port and an Inn. Alex had been coaxed into sharing my room, but he was at the pub. Jonathan and Norris shared a room, and we had spent a good part of the night convincing Crystal and Ahrena to share. 

"I didn't hear you come in." I spoke softly as I moved over to allow her more room on the bed. 

"Are you all right?" She asked, very concerned.

"I'm fine." I said shortly, perhaps too shortly.

"You're not. Talk to me. I want to know what's wrong." She made me look into her eyes and I shook my head softly.

"I've never lost like that before. I've never been thrown around and beaten so terribly. Hell, Crystal and… Him, are the only other ones who ever even touched me." I bit my lip in fury. I'd almost spoken His name. The name I vowed never to speak again.

"Red, there's no reason to be afraid of him. You killed him, remember?" Ahrena comforted me.

I shook my head. "You don't understand him. He can't be killed! He's me! I'm him! He's only truly dead when I die!"

Ahrena suddenly slapped me. "Red, knock it off! You can't keep up this self-pity! You know, there are some people who don't want you to die! People who want you to forget about death! People who love… Nevermind. I, I got to go." 

Ahrena quickly rushed out the door, her face showing hints of reddening. I rubbed my cheek. 'Ahrena… I will… If you teach me. And Blues… maybe she's right. Maybe you are gone for good.'

I drank slowly, unhappily. I'd let it slip. He may have already known, but now I know he has to know. What am I going to do? How can I even dream of it? He's just not the type to feel for others like that. 

I spotted Alex at a corner table. I picked up my glass and walked over to him. "You mind if I join you?"

"No, take a seat." Alex motioned toward the seat across from him.

"Thanks." I sighed unhappily as I sat.

"I've never seen you drink, and it looks like you hitting the bottle pretty hard tonight. Something wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, I doubt anybody could really help me…" I began.

"Say no more. Love problems?" Alex laughed lightly.

"I don't know if that's what you'd call it. But… It's just not fair. Why did it have to be him?!" I asked, feeling the effects of the ale on me.

"Is it because he saved your life?" Alex asked.

"He's saved my life more than once. I don't know when, but it's been almost since I met him."

"That quickly, huh?" Alex took another drink from his glass.

"What do you mean? I've known him for years." I replied.

"You mean Red?! I thought you were talking about Jonathan!" Alex coughed, "I'm sorry, it's just hard to think about Red in that sort of mind. But, I guess I can't talk."

"Jonathan's nice, but come on, he's sixteen! I'm twenty-two!" I replied, managing to keep my voice down. "I don't know, Red probably thinks I hate him."

"What makes you say that? You act so calm and cheerful around him." Alex replied.

"Not cheerful. Good acting. But about a half hour ago, I yelled at him and slapped him, before leaving him alone." I spoke solemnly. 

"What'd he do?" Alex asked as he took another drink.

"Oh, his usual talk about him dying. I finally snapped this time. I just wish I could get through to him that not everyone wants him dead." I shook my head as I thought about what was said.

I jumped as a new voice was heard. "I wouldn't care."

I turned furiously to see Crystal. My hand was halfway around my back for my staff before I calmed myself. "Thanks for listening Alex. I have to go now." I said quickly before heading towards the stairs, glaring at Crystal as I went up them.

'Ahrena…' I thought for what seemed the hundredth time since she'd left.

I had to speak with her again. I had no sooner stood when she walked in. "I hate her!" Ahrena mumbled viciously as she walked in.

I led her to the bed and sat her down. "That's hard to believe, it's not in your nature to hate."

I was surprised when she wrapped her arms around me and sobbed. "I hate her! She said she wanted you dead, right in front of me! She didn't even show a shred of respect for you!"

"Crystal? Don't let it bother you. If she's anything like me, of course she doesn't. I don't like losing. Especially when I know I had a good chance of winning." I replied.

Ahrena caught herself mid-sob. "What do you mean? You mean she could have killed you?"

"Oh, easily. She's just as strong as I am. My luck is why I'm still breathing. Never tell her this, but She's gone far past earning my respect. I trust her. I believe in the possibility that she would spare me if she had the chance to kill me. She doesn't have to be here. And she should know it. I told her that the day I return the Dragon Buster to her would be the day I trust her. She wants this war as much as I do. Besides, I wouldn't kill her unless I had no other choice. If this war works out, our group will be fighting together for years to come. It might give us time to work out our differences, as long as neither of us dies. I know we both respect the strong. We both kill the weak. That's how it's always been."

"Then why not kill me?" She asked suddenly and I was taken aback. 

"How can you say that? You may not be strong physically, but you've got something no one else will ever have. Now, I was about to go see you about what you said earlier." I spoke softly, calming her.

She started to get to her feet. "I really don't…"

I put a hand on her shoulder and gently lowered her back to a sitting position. "It's all right. You're probably right about me. I need to stop feeling pity for being alive. I'm here for a reason. Otherwise I would be dead. I'll just be content knowing that I'll die when I no longer have a purpose. Now, what were you saying just before you left?" I asked softly, backing her into a corner.

"Please Red, it wouldn't matter. It would make no difference." Ahrena replied, staring at the ground.

"It will. Ahrena… please, I may barely understand friendship, but I know you feel something special about me. What is it?" I asked softly, removing my hood so I could talk to her, face to face. 

"Red, I do. I really care about you. Why do you think I hate it so much when you talk about your death? Oh, I don't know how to say it." Ahrena gave a weak smile and looked down again.

I raised her chin and stared into her eyes. "Tell me." I whispered softly.

"Red… please, let's forget about it. It won't work out." She began.

"It will! Trust me." I replied.

"I don't know what it is about you, but ever since we were young… I guess I… Loved you." She sighed heavily, finally having said it.

"Ahrena, teach me how to love. I just remember a bit my… my father taught me." I laughed softly and held her tight. "I'll protect you best I can. Stay with me for a while."

"I never thought it would happen, but I'm happy to stay like this." She sighed lightly and closed her eyes.

"We're going to arrive in Tiberoa early tomorrow. If we keep up a good pace, we should arrive in Bale tomorrow night." I calculated.

"Right. They've already dragged Mille Seseau and Tiberoa into this, and they'll head for Serdio next." Dart replied.

"If we can stop them, I can keep their plan for growing more. But if they succeed… I won't be able to keep my people at bay. They'll go to war or oust me from government and then go to war." I said unhappily.

"If I were king, I'd still deploy armies along the border of Tiberoa. They will attack. They are very upset over the loss of their princess, and they don't seem to understand that you would never harm her." Lloyd stated.

"You're right I suppose. It just upsets me that these seven people you say are trying to start a war between the three kingdoms and are succeeding." I agreed.

"Not true. Only a few know what they're trying to do. My niece, Red, and the female wingly, Ahrena, know what they are doing. The boy, Jonathan, has no clue that he's fighting his race. The others only know that they will gain back the world." Lloyd explained.

"Why are you fighting with us?" Haschel asked the question I had been thinking about for a long time.

"Because my Utopia involves coalition between winglies and humans. A world without war. Besides, my niece would never allow it. She wouldn't stop until one of us is dead."

There was suddenly a loud screech from a different part of the ship bound for Tiberoa. "BORING!!!"

"Meru is obviously no different from the years since our journey together." Dart laughed.

"An annoying one, isn't she?" Lloyd stated. 

"Only until you get used to her." Haschel replied.

"Have you?" Lloyd asked, skeptical.

"Uh… almost." Haschel laughed.

"Get some rest, we need to hurry when we reach land." Lloyd replied as we all headed towards the sleeping quarters.

I entered Crystal's and my room at last. I felt wonderful. Nothing could lower my spirit. At least, that's what I thought.

I lay down on my bed and sighed, staring up at the ceiling. I cringed as the door opened and closed. 

"What do you see in him?" She asked harshly.

"You wouldn't understand. He hardly understood it. How could you?" I replied before turning away from her.

"You didn't answer me." Crystal spoke again.

"Look, you don't get it! Why are you even here?! You know you can leave anytime!" I spoke sharply.

Crystal remained silent. She obviously understood what I said, and she didn't want to talk about her reasons for not leaving. 

"He's not as unfeeling as he tries to appear. I love him, and he cares about me more than anything else according to him. That's all I need. Good night." I said quickly before getting up to change. I sent my clothes through the chute to the overnight washer and changed into my nightgown. 

"So you love him because… what?" Crystal asked, still not satisfied.

"I already told you that you wouldn't understand. The only way you could understand him is if you knew him as long as I have. But he seems to understand people a lot faster. He understands quite a bit about you." I replied.

"I doubt that. But you may be right. Sometimes you can't understand a person until you know them long enough. And then they change." Crystal spoke darkly while she put on her nightclothes.

"You know, Red wouldn't kill you if he had the chance." I said.

"I already know that. He already had his chance, and he spared me, even though we had just met. I think it's a sign of weakness." She replied.

"It's because he has a heart! He isn't a blind murderer! He says he'd only kill you if he had no choice. Forget about it. You couldn't understand him, what goes through his mind. Goodnight!" I nearly lost my temper with her.

I sat, wide awake, in my bed for sometime. I waited until I was sure Crystal was asleep, then I climbed out of bed and kneeled.

"Hey, it's me again. No surprise to you, I'm sure. You hear me every night, praying for Red. Praying that he'd be safe. Thanks. But tonight, I've got a slightly different problem. You already know how I feel about him, and I know Red cares for me at least somewhat. But that's not the nature of my problem. I'm worried about Crystal. Red says we can trust her, but I'm not sure. I don't know if I can trust her. She's so different from the rest of us. She seems to take killing as if it's nothing. Just… give me a sign that we're in this together. I'm here because Red's here. He attracts the brave, strong, and hopeful souls to him. Is that why Crystal is here? Why the others are here? I want to trust her… But… I need to know if I should." 

My worst fears were recognized when I heard a small noise from Crystal's bed. "You're awake… aren't you?"

"Yes."

I knocked on the door to Red and Alex's room. Something had been eating at my mind for sometime, and I had to have some answers.

Alex opened the door and let me in. Red's feet were dangling down from outside on the roof. I could hear melodious, yet chilling music coming from outside. 

"Jonathan? What brings you here so late in the day?" Alex asked.

"I need to talk with Red. I've had a lot of questions about our plans." I replied as I climbed out to the roof.

Red was playing a wooden flute, which he set down as he saw me. "Jonathan… what do you need?"

"I just want to know, why did you kill Queen Teresa and Princess Emille? I understand that the Queen has made mistakes on occasion, to gain enemies, but the Princess? What has she ever done to upset anyone?"

"Ah, to be young and naïve. The mere fact of her birthright and status was what killed her. I suppose you may know the plan, as if you refuse to cooperate with us, I will be forced to kill you. Tell me, let us say you are the king of Tiberoa, and an ambassador of Serdio and Mille Seseau kills your beloved daughter. How would you act?" Red asked me.

"I'd form armies immediately." I replied.

"Exactly! Now, what if you were the Commander of Knights in Mille Seseau, and your queen is assassinated by an ambassador from Serdio and Tiberoa?" Red asked again.

"I'd do the same thing." I answered, realization starting to dawn on me.

"And finally, what if you were King Albert himself, and an ambassador from Mille Seseau and Tiberoa kills your good friend and Chief Advisor?" Red asked yet again.

"I'd… form armies." I whispered, shocked at his plan.

"Now, if these three things combined, what would you have?" Red asked.

"A war that would stretch across the continent of Endiness." I replied softly.

"That and much farther. Now, after some time, what would happen?" 

"The countries would be weakened from fighting amongst themselves."

"And that is my plan. To weaken the armies of the human's, and then lead the battalions of winglies to reclaim their own. This may come as a shock to you, but you will be the last. And you will rule with the survivors of our small group for the remainder of your days." 

"You mean to say that you are fighting against my species?! The Humans?! I can't let you!" I yelled, reaching for my swords.

Alex jumped to the roof as I yelled. Red quickly had his blade held fast against my neck. "You fool! Don't you understand? This wasn't the human's world to begin with! It was the Wingly's world! They ruled, and should still rule! You humans were but the 106th race! Winglies are the 107th! And this world would have been better off had the God not been stopped! But perhaps it is for the best. Now the Winglies shall obtain what belongs to them. Besides, Jonathan… Our fate is already decided. We all have our callings. I, the Shadow, Ahrena, the Passion, Norris, Loyalty, Alex, Compassion, Crystal, Deceit, and finally, you… the Traitor. We don't know what these mean, we just know that we show these traits at some point. And yours is now. Betray the humans, and you'll live to be the last of them. Or you could be one of the first in a long, bloody war. Take your pick." Red spoke with a commanding voice, every word prying into my mind,

"I… I'll… I'll do it." I mumbled softly.

"Good child. Now, go to bed. This plan must not fail." Red spoke softly once more as he began playing again. Reluctantly, I headed off to Norris and my room, ignoring Alex's feeble attempts to cheer me up.


	15. Chapter15DarkCrystalDragoon

I sat at one of the small round tables near the bar. Drinking my share of spirits. I hoped I wasn't becoming addicted to this stuff…I was lazing about with my eyes closed, facing the door some few yards away.

The rooms of the inn were on the upper floor…on the first floor was the pub. There were circular tables scattered everywhere except a few ways in front of the door.

I opened my eyes and looked around me…maybe I could find something of particular interest….something to take my mind off previous events…

At the bar was no one of particular interest…a few drunkards driving the bartender to insanity….ignorant fools….didn't they know when they had enough?…I continued to look around….I didn't expect to find any of our group down here….they had all been upstairs…Jonathon had seemed upset….it doesn't matter though…..hmmm…it was foretold a long time ago he would be a betrayer…we are no one to change that….I can not change that….

I looked towards the entrance of the door to find someone peculiar…A man at a table right next to the door smoking….his head was bent down and on occasion he would lift the cigarette to his mouth and blow out smoke…his eyes remained closed….

He looked in his late 20's, and was wearing a white or at least very light gray trench coat, and a very dark ash blue shirt underneath, for which was exposed as to the coat being open. Also, I could see, a pair of pants the same color, tucked into simple black boots. His hair was black with an ash shine to it…

He seemed to be the only one in the pub smoking…but this isn't what interested me about this man…but a sort of feeling I was receiving from him…I confirmed this when a very odd thing happened…

He lifted his head up slightly and opened his eyes…I felt him staring into the depths of my hood…into my eyes…and for a split second ….I saw an image of someone I loved….someone I hadn't seen for a very long time…my father… and he had flashed in front of me in place of the man, sitting down at the table staring at me, but for a few seconds…As I snapped my self out of my trance the man was standing, he butted his cigarette, dropped a few coins on the table, turned and left with his eyes closed once again…

I decided I would find out what that was about as I quickly stood, pushed in my chair and walked down the isle and outside through the door. The man had began walking down the empty street hands in his coat pockets head slightly down…it was dark outside and the moon seemed to shine a mysterious glare on to the road.

This is how I like it…the darkness devouring me into the shadows as I walked beside the buildings hidden…slowly trailing the man….where exactly was he going at such a slow and steady pace?

It wasn't until we were near the center of town when he stopped. I did the same as the man turned his head sideways as though he knew someone was behind him. Suddenly he leaped up gracefully onto the building near by as I did the same. He stared at me for a few seconds a blank expression. I noticed his eyes were ash blue with an emerald tint, he turned quickly and ran quite fast, as I had a bit of trouble catching up to him…

He jumped from roof to roof and I followed until we were at the edge of the town and he threw himself into the forest and continued running. I stopped shortly as I gained an idea, and teleported my self to his position…I would cut him off…when I looked to see where I was…I was in a canyon, on the edge of a cliff, the forest behind me, and I knew beyond the forest was the town.

I looked for my adversary…this would be a good fight…he already showed signs of speed…let's see his strength….I would kill him of course…but before that….I would see what that trick of his was…he would tell me…

I saw the young man standing on a large rock a few yards away, as he narrowed his eyes and through pieces of paper at me, a drawing of a star on them I noticed, I pulled out the diamond star ready to cut the papers in half…what type of weapon would a few papers be?

The papers quickly changed though, as suddenly a three headed white crow immerged from each ready to attack me…papers…odd birds…what difference was it to me? as I sliced through them quickly the blood spurting on the floor.

I noticed the man had been around me as He leaped back on the rock, put his two hands together his index fingers up and began muttering something as I noticed there were some more of these papers on the rocks around…five of them as the stars on all of them began to glow and a beam shot from each, I jumped up quickly looking down I saw all the beams formed a star as I landed on the rock next to the man as I grabbed his shirt and lifted him up over off the cliffs edge my sword in my other hand near his neck.

If He were to try anything I'd cut his throat or let him drop to his grave He seemed to make no attempt to struggle and His eyes remained blank.

"Now tell me what I want to know, and perhaps I'll kill you quickly." I said…He had tried…and now His purpose in life would be complete once He told me what He had done…He would pay for mimicking my father.

The man closed his eyes before He spoke "You are going to ask me something you already know the answer to" and with that He opened his eyes once more as I saw my father for a few seconds instead of his place.

I drew back and let go of the man, as I shook my head thinking I had dropped him…or was it my father? 

No…it was an illusion and the man is now dead…or so I thought as I opened my eyes I saw him in front of me but not on the boulder but floating in mid air. A pair of black almost dragon like wings he now had, and he floated as he put his fist to his forehead and closed his eyes I saw a shallow picture of a star almost like it had been cut onto his right hand…it soon glowed a light blue as well as the rest of his body when a beautiful thin bladed sword appeared in that hand, he landed beside me folded his wings as though he wouldn't use them and then lashed out at me.

Oh! And I thought I already had problems…the last thing I had expected was Crystal to actually be _awake_. I stood up quickly and sat on my bed as I saw her do the same as she looked at me I really did feel angry, and almost embarrassed.

I quickly got up not wanting to do deal with anything right now…I needed comfort…someone to talk to… I ran out of the room, & walked down the corridor to Red & Alex' room. 

I knocked one the door before Alex opened it, and yawned a bit before looking down at me.

"Is Red here?" I asked

"No actually, I don't think he's here yet…what do you need so late in the night?" He sad as he opened the door completely, and I stepped in.

"Just needed someone to talk to…"

"About what?" He asked me

I told him about what had happened but a few moments ago…I was sort of embarrassed and having mixed emotions.

"Oh…" he started but he seemed lost for words when it struck me that he might be able to answer my question… "Alex, you've known Crystal longer then me or Red…do you think I should be able to trust her?"

He whistled and plopped down on his bed. He looked down and remained silent for quite some time. I was wondering if It was something I said when finally he spoke up.

"You know, I am not even sure…but I could tell you Crystal wasn't always like this…" he started and shrugged. 

I seemed almost fascinated by the subject and sat down on Red's bed "Really?"

"Yeah…she use to be like anyone else, She use to have friends, a nice family…" He rubbed the back of his head and blushed slightly smiling "Even use to be in love….until she was around 19 she went on a mission….she came back a month later completely different…"

I opened the door and slammed it hard, I saw Norris jump up from his bed. He looked like he had been reading a book or something. He sat down and looked at me "Eh, are you alright? Very rare to see you in such a fuss."

Meru suddenly came running up "You guys there is NOTHING to do here!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs and then she looked to Lloyd who took a step back looking as though he really didn't need the head ache. 

"Lloyd, why don't you teach me how to use wingly magic?" she said in an innocent tone.

I saw for the first time Lloyd seemed to be a bit frantic as he looked at me for reassurance then at Haschel.

Meru turned to me and yelled at the top of her lungs "DART!!!! Tell Lloyd to teach me!!!" 

What a situation I was in…and this time I managed to get myself into it without even doing anything.

I was happy to hear Shana's voice calling for Meru somewhere inside the cabin as Hachel, Lloyd, & I all sighed a bit of releif and decided it was best for us to split up…

It would give Meru a harder time of finding us, and soon we would be where we needed to be…protecting who we needed to protect.


	16. Chapter16Redblaze

"So Crystal wasn't always so ruthless?"  I asked.

            "Quite right. In fact, quite the opposite. At one point, she was a wonderful person to be around. I guess I… miss that part of her quite a bit." Alex replied, blushing slightly.

            "I guess you two used to have an understanding?" I mumbled softly, lost in my own thoughts.

Alex laughed a bit, "You could call it that."

"It appears that you two now hold what Red and I hold." I whispered lightly.

"No. Not anymore. She's not the same girl as she once was. But I know this much. Red cares about you a lot. Didn't you realize that by the way he rushed to your side at the slightest hint of danger?" Alex asked.

"I… believe that he cares for me. He showed me that on this day. I just don't know if he's able to love anymore. I hope he can." I lay back on the bed, my hand on my forehead. "If it's all right with you, I'll just rest here until Red gets back."

"It's fine. I don't mind. Besides, Red seems a lot more… I don't know, sane after he speaks with you." Alex replied as I closed my eyes.

"Who are you?! How did you look like my father?! Answer me!" I yelled at the strange man, confusion flowing through me. 

"I'm everyone you hold dear." The man answered shortly.

I stepped back as I was once again looking into my father's face. His worn cheeks, his strong, slightly stubbled chin, hawk-like eyes burrowing into my very soul. 

"Father? No! You're dead! It's just a trick!" I yelled.

Suddenly my father was gone, in his place was a woman. Emerald green eyes smiled at me, the way I remembered from my dreams. Her soft, light brown hair gleamed lightly. Yet in her eyes, I felt a lifelessness. 

"You're not my mother. She died alongside my father. You're not here!" I cried out, holding back the same tear I had held since she perished.

My mother's calm face vanished, and all that was left was the man. "You go too far! My mother and father died for me! And even now, they protect me." I ran at him, the Diamond Star posed to strike.

In an instant, he was gone again. I dropped my sword at this new vision. A young woman stood before me. I could only stare at this soft-featured girl whom I had been ready to cut down. 

Soft red hair cascaded down her back, a warm smile that brought me back to my memories time and again. I fell to my knees as I stared at her. "Ahrena? No." I stood and laugh outright. "Is that the best you can do? Your tricks won't work on me anymore. I know your secret. You hope to confuse me by appearing to be the ones that are close to me. Won't work anymore. I know where they all are. The only real ones here are you and I."

I picked up the Diamond Star and watched him change back to his true form. In a quick flash, I vanished. I waited high above him while he looked around for me. I rushed down at him as he looked up. With an earth-shattering crash, I slammed into him. I flipped around and landed on my feet. I watched as he stood some ten yards away.

He laughed lightly and turned toward me. I watched him ready his blade and I ran at him. I lashed out with lightning speed and heard the clash as he blocked the blow. 

I dodged backward as he swung at me. I dodged again, waiting for the perfect moment to attack. A spark flew through my mind as I felt his impending attack. I danced around it and swung lightly. I felt the swords touch before I spun my blade backwards and slashed out again. 

As he dodged my blade, I lashed out at him with my elbow. He stumbled backward as I hit him in the stomach. In a single motion I swung my leg under him, sending him to the ground.

"Now answer me. What is your name?" I asked harshly, shoving him back to the ground before he could fully stand.

He spit and muttered, "Subaru."

"Well, Subaru, you're in luck. I'm feeling particularly generous today, and, as you have not seen into my shadow, I'll let you live today. Follow me, I want to see the extent of your power." I said, pulling him off of the ground and pointing towards the town.

We headed quickly towards the town. I was curious as to how he would appear to my companions, especially Crystal. She seemed to have a dark past, just like me. He had shown me my parents, and the only one I was willing to open up completely to.

I suddenly stopped. Something felt strange. Like an aura of goodness, and yet, it was a false one. A white glow appeared in the path in front of us. Out of it stepped a medium height man. 

His hair was dark brown, and was rather short, and it seemed to be all over the place, either naturally messy or messed up by the magic of his entrance. His eyes were icy blue, his mouth, a thin frown. I noticed at his side were a pair of strange sheathes, much like Alex's. His clothes were a brilliant white, and his boots were of soft leather. He wore baggy pants, a cotton shirt, and a white jacket with large pockets.

"Red Blaze, you must cease your doings at once. They are evil and shall not be tolerated." The man said.

I laughed lightly. "Tristan, knock off the Watcher routine."

"I'm sorry Red. It's my sole reason for being. I can't do a thing about it." Tristan replied with a shake of his head.

"Tristan, need I remind you that you're not the Watcher? Your sister beat you." I replied.

"I got a second chance. Simple as that. I'm sorry Red, but you can't continue this. And don't mention my sister." Tristan sighed as he started to float a foot off the ground.

"Never thought it would come to this. You were one of my two friends. You and Ahrena." I sighed as well.

Tristan looked up. "Ahrena? How is she?"

I laughed lightly. "We can talk about this later. I'm sure you would like to see her?"

Tristan floated backward a bit and sighed. "Unfortunately, I cannot. A Watcher is held to strict rules. Red, what you're doing is dangerous. You could upset the entire world."

I sighed and looked at him, "That is my plan exactly."

Tristan's eyes began to change shade quickly turning to red. "You fool! Don't you understand?! The end of the world as we know it! I won't let you!"

Tristan reached into his jacket and pulled out what seemed to be a small orb of white light. Subaru stood back and merely watched us.

Tristan stared at me as I slowly drew the Diamond Star. "Must it truly come to this?"

"'Tis not our place to judge the right and wrong. All I know is that I am to protect this planet, be the destruction of it be for better or worse. If I fail this time, to Hell with the world. But as long as I am charged with its protection, it shall remain safe." He replied.

I caught him off guard as I darted at him. I slashed out in a blow that would most likely kill him. All who stand in my way must perish, friend or foe.

I was left in shock as the orb in his hand glowed brighter and flung me backward. He smirked lightly and dashed at me. The orb glowed again and lengthened into a glowing sword of pure energy. I dodged backward and flipped over his head.

"Soa's Creation!" Tristan called, unleashing the first of the five Watcher Spells.

I danced out of the way as lightning struck the ground, along with tumbling boulders and rain. "Far too slow for me, Tristan."

Tristan than drew one of the weapons at his side. He had shown it to me before. He called it a rapid shotgun. What it did was fire off exploding shells, one round every second. I had seen the damage they could do.

I jumped over a blast, dodged under one, flipped to the side and flipped over another. I landed right in front of Tristan. I saw the fear in his eyes as I lashed out. My hand glowed deep red for a split second before a blast of red energy sent him into a nearby boulder. He tried to stand, but collapsed, utterly beaten.

"The only reason your alive is because you were once my friend. Give it up, Tristan. This world has done nothing for you. Soa has done nothing for you. Look, the strong get what's coming to them. And what's coming to me is what I want. Tristan, you're one of the seven. There's nothing you can do about it. It's join me, or I'll kill you and someone else will receive your spirit, and I will make them join me." I stood over him, blade poised over his throat. I turned to Subaru. "We head back to town now. I believe I've had enough exercise for one night."

"Did you know anything about this?!" I spoke furiously.

"Woah! What the hell are you talking about? What'd Red tell you?" He asked, keeping an eye on my swords.

"Are you trying to tell me you had no idea what Red and Crystal have been planning this entire time?! What with you being a Wingly, I'd figure that's how they'd gotten you to join their little group!" I backed him into a corner, anger blazing in my eyes.

"Jon, we're pals. If there's something that would upset you, I would have told you. I've got no clue why we're here. All I know is that Crystal is… used to be… one of my best friends. Besides, Alex and I had little choice after Red threatened us." He replied.

"They plan to kill off some leader in Serdio. They plan on framing Mille Seseau and Tiberoa for the murder. The same as they did in the other countries. In time, their armies will weaken, and then Red said he, Crystal, the rest of us, and one other person, will lead the Wingly armies. They want to wipe out my entire species!" I sat down on my bed, hand on my forehead. 

"Jon, we… got no choice. Look, Red's not good, but he isn't totally evil. He must have a plan for each of us. I know that he won't take advantage of us. Ahrena told me he never would do something like that. Ahrena knows him well." Norris said softly. "Anyways, it's late. Get some rest. We can talk about this in the morning."

I nodded reluctantly. 'He might not take advantage of us, but I won't let him get by with this without some opposition. At least I'll be happy knowing that the human race won't go down without a fight.' With that final thought, I passed into a restless sleep.

"It's about time we got off that boat!" Meru grumbled.

We had actually been off the boat for several hours. Meru was still complaining about it however. 

"The last news I have of Red and Crystal is that they are still in Mille Seseau, resting in a city near the outskirts of the forest. It is still night there, so we have plenty of time. Red and Crystal will travel at night, but their companions are normal men and women. Well, at least as normal as their companions can be. We can get to Serdio tonight. We must get ready immediately, as they won't be far behind. This will be bigger then the moon incident." Lloyd explained as we walked through some dismal part of the desert.

Dart sighed. "I hate to admit it, but he's right. Remarkably, our journey before resulted in few casualties…" He stopped. He just glared at Lloyd for a few seconds. "Miranda had a strong spirit."

"Ha! Her hot-head killed her. You don't go and try to take on these people alone." Lloyd spoke indifferently.

I held Dart back, keeping him away from Lloyd. "Stop! We can't fight like this! It'll tear us apart before they even get a chance!" I gave up and punched Dart in the stomach.

He fell to the ground, having had the wind knock out of him. "I'm sorry, but this is serious. I won't let my people be slautered without a fight from me! Get up. We didn't succeed last time without a casualty, and I believe this time there will be more. If you're not serious about this, I know we won't survive." I said, picking my friend off the ground.

Dart nodded gently. "Thanks for clearing my head. I needed that." He whispered.

I shook my head and sighed. The horizon looked bleak for us. Very, very bleak.


	17. Chapter17DarkCrystalDragoon

We actually lost this but I found it…..

-------------------------

We all proceeded and began walking at a stead fast pace. I kept an eye on Subaru making sure he would not make an attempt to run. I looked back at my old friend who seemed reluctant to speak with me at the moment. 

I wonder what I would do with this man? And what of my old friend found once again? I wondered what the others would say…they wouldn't object, if they did…a little threat might ensue them to see my way.

I knew why Tristan was so upset with me… but I also new once he saw Ahrena he would be much happier and feel at least a bit more comfortable…by the least he would be able to talk to her, and I am sure Ren would feel pleased with another familiar face…she wouldn't object…she trusted me as much as I trusted her…

I looked at the man walking in front of me still a bit angry as how he used the very few people I cared for most…the only people…to confuse me…He used all those that I had kept secret from anyone…

When we were at the edge of the forest, Subaru suddenly stopped. I put my hand on the hilt of my sword ready as he turned around to face me. "Would you object if I suggested that I be rid of my wings? I don't think it is natural for a man to walk around with wings protruding from his back." he asked me shortly

I shook my head yes agreeing with him and in a flash of light they were gone as quickly as they appeared. I looked over to Tristan who sent a glare my way before we proceeded into the town. 

We walked through the still dark streets. A few candlelit shines shown through the curtain of a few houses. People would soon be rising…most already did. The sun would be up shortly anyways so they had a reason too I suppose. 

Once again, though, we were stopped near the entrance to the inn. Subaru spoke without turning this time "Precisely….what is it that you wish me to do?"

"I was sort of wondering the same thing as well." I heard Tristan finally speak up.

'So is that what Crystal & Red have been planning?' I found it hard to imagine…but to me it really didn't matter. My father died a few years back leaving me alone to his duties….

'I failed him though!' I thought to myself 'he left me with one simple task….becoming a knight such as he was….I couldn't even accomplish that! Such a simple task and I managed to fail it!' I sighed and looked down at the newspaper I had been reading….some more news about the queen….big deal? We had been there but a few moments before the murder…she is…was…a normal person as anybody…it wasn't like she was a god….

She held no special powers…she had no use anymore…she was getting on in age and would have died soon anyways…this doesn't seem to sound like me…perhaps I am being a bit too harsh…I turned over the newspaper and looked to see at the very top in bold text _War of Endiness._

So then it is true…there will be a war…Seems a bit too late to stop it now…even if we were to come out and tell the truth….no one would believe us….but this is just a war on this continent….what about the other? What of the countries on the continent east of here? 

What of them? They would probably stay out and mind their own business….unless….someone is to drag them into it…I hoped not…I am from the other continent…Hopefully…it will not happen…but there are as many humans as winglies there….

I closed the newspaper and threw it to the ground….why was I even reading now? I barely even read those stupid newspapers at all….I suppose I just needed some comfort…It didn't seem to work much as I was even more restless then before…

I tossed and turned before I looked over at Jon frowning in his sleep. He must feel even worse then I am…imagine….fighting his own species. What would he do though? He really hadn't much of a choice….

I rolled over in bed finding it very difficult to sleep….but like all others I soon fell asleep and I found that I was sleeping very hard….

I looked over to Ahrena sleeping peacefully on Red's bed. She seemed almost lucky to me. To be able to sleep so peacefully. After all that has happened so far I was surprised she was still in such a normal state….that all of us were in such a normal state…

I sat up in my bed and rubbed the back of my head. I got up and got dressed. The sun would be up in a few hours anyways…it doesn't matter if I get up right at this moment. 

I silently opened the door and crept into the corridor. I saw the dim fade of candle light shining through Jon & Norris' bedroom door. 'Norris is probably reading' I thought to myself 'hah, that's a once in a million chance!' before I began thinking about his roommate….

The boy did carry a lot on his shoulders. He was fighting against his own race. Why? Why did his fate lead to this? I know very well that our fate is chosen before we are even born but why did his have to lead to the conflict of his own species? I just couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

All of us really did have much pressure on our backs. All of us…stuck in the middle of a war…as strong as we all are I wasn't even sure if all of us would make it out alive. 

I walked down to the end of the corridor to find Crystal leaning out the window partially. I sighed not even wanting to start thinking about her. I turned and walked down the stairs, to the pub. I figured I would have an early breakfast. Ok….a very early breakfast…

I glared at Lloyd as we continued walking…he was beginning to grow on my nerves more and more…

And as we all proceeded he revealed to us his true personality…he hadn't changed at all…not one bit since last we met at the moon that never sets…

I looked over to Shana and saw her smile at me…this cheered me up a bit…at least enough to get my mind to stop cursing at Lloyd…but I did feel that he had grown stronger….

Almost too strong for my opinion…

'All I can do is smile…' I thought '….smile…and be happy….if I show everyone else that I'm down they'll all start too…' I hated situations such as these…where things are almost unstoppable….

I looked back to Dart who had gone back to sending glares of anger to Lloyd…If this kept up the others wouldn't even have to fight us…we'll have all gotten each other by then…

I noticed Lloyd stop threateningly and say something to Dart I couldn't quite make out as Dart almost charged full thread at him hadn't it not been for Kongol picking him up and holding him tight making sure he wasn't to harm Lloyd…

I walked over to the strangling Dart being held back by Kongol "Please Dart, no more fighting…not amongst ourselves…I know you don't like Lloyd but we must work together to save this planet if not all that you worked so hard to save 3 years ago we'll be gone…I'll be gone…you will….and so will everyone else…it isn't right! So…just stop it!" I yelled partially tears streaming down my face.

Dart suddenly was let go as he ran over and embraced me…I cried a lot…I couldn't help it…everything just felt so sad…would we really make it? Or would we all perish in the process? All this pain….suffering…I can not stand it….


End file.
